Chance second chance
by Flamable
Summary: After the murder and death of his mother, Chance is left with no choice but to take care of his 12 year-old sister, which he dislikes ever since, but no matter how he treats her Kit is always loyal to her brother. Will Chance ever be a true big brother...
1. The phone call

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the Swat Kats characters…only mine (Katrina Furlong aka Fang). The show has been one of my childhood favorites ever since I was 6 but now im old and 14 but I still love the show but don't really know that much anymore but I've been dying to write a fic about it and add a made-up. Ok here it goes…

It was one of them hot days in Mega Kat City and somewhere in a salvage yard there were too male Kats in their light blue sweaty uniforms and wet red caps covering there hot furry heads, fixing a rusty old van that looked like it was about to fall apart and the engine wouldn't even start.

"Crud this is the 5th time we had to fix this engine of this good for nothing big piece of junk." Yelled a muscular light brown Kat named Chance.

"You said it Chance the oil keeps leaking out too." Answered a dark chocolate skinny Kat named Jake whos sweat was dripping on the ground more than the oil.

Just then their phone rang. (not the one Callie uses to call for them)

"Jake get the phone!"

"Ring!"

"Cant you see I'm already busy." He said looking for the hole wear the leak was coming from.

"Ring!"

"Well I can't either!" Chance hands were full of tools and his head was under the engine hood.

"Ring!"

"Wait I almost got it…" Jake was really concentrating.

"Ring!"

"Hurry up will you. We might lose another customer!" Chance was already freaking out.

"Ring!"

"Uh huh got it!" the dark brown Kat grabbed a piece of cloth and tape it to the hole. He ran and finally grabbed the phone with his oily paws. "Good morning, you've just reached…oh hi Mrs. Furlong…I mean Ms. Furlong…yeah he's right over here…CHANCE!!!"

The scream made him hit his head on the engine hood and also dropped all the tools on his feet!" Crud! Yeow! Yeouch!!!" the muscular Kat fell to the ground.

"No no no Ms. Furlong he's doing alright…wait here he comes." Jake tossed the oily cordless phone to Chance who was still in pain.

"Eh hey mom what's up." He bit his lip.

"Oh Chance it's been a while since we talked." A she-kats voice was heard.

"Yeah you're right…"

"Look son I know you're busy and all but…" she sounded serious.

"Busy, oh no I'm not busy at all." He quickly replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure mom." Chance knew there was something big going on.

"I don't know how to this but I'm coming to Mega Kat City do finish some business with the Enforcers."

"Uh that's it?" he said rubbing his head.

"Well you know…after Dad left us I can't just go alone."

"So you mean…"

"So I…I… I can't leave your sister at home." She sighed.

There was a pause for a few seconds then Chance continued the conversation. "Mom I, I, don't think I can." He sounded upset and a bit angry.

"Chance please I'm begging you. I know how much you dislike her but she's your sister and she's still family!"

"Whatever." Chance rolled his eyes.

"Just for this weekend please!" she was about to break into tears and Chance didn't want that."

"I dunno…" he grumbled.

"Please Chance please!"

"Ok fine just for this weekend but I wont be like baby sitting her and all, you got that!"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she didn't feel like crying anymore.

"I'll just leave Jake to her…he can manage." He scoffed.

"Don't worry she's only twelve and I know she can handle herself."

"I hope so…" he felt like hitting his head on the hood over and over.

"I'll be arriving tomorrow morning and drop her off at the shop ok?"

"Yup." He was ready to hang up.

"And Chance please don't be too hard on her."

"Yes mom." He sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom." He hanged up and dropped the phone on the ground.

"What was that all about?" Jake had finished the job with the engine the whole time.

"Razor I'll pay you $50 if you baby sit my freakin little sister for me."

"Oh you mean Katrina? That cute adorable little fur ball!" Jake beamed.

"The nasty little runt will be staying with us for the whole darn weekend while mom has to finish some stuff with the Enforcers."

"Chance don't be upset, you should also spend time with her…you know bonding."

"Me, bonding with her…never! If I had to choose between Ferel and her, I'd pick Ferrel!"

"Gee Chance what's so bad about her? You hadn't seen her for five years."

"That was the best five years of my life!" He picked up all the tools and dumped them in a box.

"But she's your sister…"

"Do I freakin care about her…no! It's a long story ok!" he kicked the box that knocked

everything out.

"Fine Chance be that way, I don't even want the $50 for all I care." Jake frowned and walked away.

"This is gonna be a long weekend." Chance smacked his head. "Ow!"

Ok Chance hates his sister so much and you'll know later on. Her name is Katrina Furlong. Their father left them after she was born so their mom had to care for them and the attention was stuck on Katrina making Chance feel miserable and jealous. Ms. Furlong used to work with the Enforcers a long time ago since she was one of the top pilots in Mega Kat City. Pls review and tell me what you really think. Poor Chance, I wonder how he's gonna survive?


	2. The arrival

Ey I'm back again and ready for more. I hope you peeps are.

Gothicthunder- Thanx for being the first reviewer dude! Yeah it's also been a while since I watched the show too.

Friday Morning- 10:00am…

Two mechanics were waiting outside, in the burning sun near the entrance of the yard. Jake shielded his eyes from the killer rays of the sun and was on the look out for the automobile of Ms. Furlong while Chance was leaning on a post mumbling to himself.

"Are they there yet?" Chance asked for the 7th time.

"For the 7th time already, no!" Jake yelled.

"Oh kat litter." He cursed under his breath as he pulled his cap closer to his sweating face.

Just then a truck full of scrap passed by and stopped in front of them. A window was rolled down and a fat head stuck out. "If it isn't the two losers who are desperately waiting for their mama to arrive." Murray cooed.

"It's none of you're freakin business Murray!" Jake tried to ignore them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just curious why your moms need to come and make sure you're getting enough milk and…"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that you overweight midget!" Chance growled.

"Oh look who's talking now, Mama's boy." Burke cackled.

"Shove a wrench in your mouth!" Chance managed to grab one from the toolbox he brought along and he looked mighty serious.

"Uh Chance…" Jake tapped his pissed looking partner.

"Not now!"

"So does your mommy have to come all the way here to bring your teddy?" Murray continued.

"Chance…"

"Lay off!" he snapped.

"But!"

"I said lay off!" Jake knew it wasn't a good time to interrupt Chance with the temper of his.

"Little Chance can't sleep without his teddy." Burke said in a kittens' voice.

"Here you go son!" Murray handed him a dusty pillow and Burke hugged it.

"Thanks mommy you know how I can't live without it."

"All the best for my big boy or should I say…Ouch!" a hand bag had smacked Burke right in the face.

"How dare you talk about my son like that you pathetic, wasted moron!" A light brown she-kat, wearing an enforcer uniform, with her sleeves rolled up was able to knock Burke out.

"Geez lady…we…we…we were only kidding." Stammered a frightened Murray when he saw what just happened to his brother.

"Oh really!" she was ready to whack him dead but as fast as he could, turned on the engine and drove off screaming in a high pitch voice. "Momee!"

"Whoa Ms. Furlong you really beat the heck out of those two." Jake stood watching their truck drive off.

"It was nothing." She rolled her sleeves back and dusted her uniform.

"Mom is that you?" Chance dropped the wrench and hugged her. Even in her forties, she still looked so young and pretty for her age. She had wavy flowing bloody red hair and bright red eyes that really fitted her.

"Chance is that you? My you've grown since the last time I hugged you." She hugged her son tighter.

"It sure did." He couldn't already breathe.

"If those two clowns ever bother you like that again…"

"Don't worry mom I can handle them jerks but thanks anyway." Chance forced a smile.

"Now I know where Chance got that temper of his…" Jake commented but came to his senses when he saw their faces. "I mean…you know…oh never mind."

"And you too Jake, you're a fine handsome tom-kat just like Chance." She smiled and gave him a pinch on the cheek.

"Oh shucks Ms. Furlong." The chocolate kat blushed.

"Oh crud, I really wish I could stay longer but I'm already late for the meeting." Ms. Furlong frowned.

"But you just arrived!" Chance frowned too.

"I'm sorry son but I can't afford to stall this time."

"So um where's Katrina?" Jake changed the subject.

"Oh my gosh, she's still in the car!" the mom ran to a red van that had been parked minutes ago.

She opened the van and a light brown pre-teen kitten walked out listening to her diskman. She had the resemblance of her mom, but this time straight bloody red shoulder length hair with matching bright red piercing eyes. She had two studs in each ear and a ring in each cartilage (the top portion, so 6 earrings all in all). She wore a white hoodie shirt with a dead kat skull (you know ex eyes and a tongue sticking out), stripes ran down her arms. Below she wore faded jeans and orange low-cut sneakers. She had to sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth. With her she carried a duffel bag packed with her clothes for the weekend and another bag that seemed to be heavy.

"Katrina where are you're manners?" Ms. Furlong raised her voice a little so that her daughter could hear her from the loud punk rock music that was playing in her pierced ears.

She turned off her diskman and put it away. "Uh hi." she greeted in a shy voice.

"Hey there I'm Jake, Chance's best friend." He gave her a hand with one of the bags.

"I'm Katrina but you can call me Kit." She smiled at the skinny friend then turned to her muscular brother.

"Oh yeah hi." Chance grinned and grabbed the other heavy bag. "Man what's in here!"

"Oh yes, you see Katrina here loves to skate…a lot. So she brings her skateboard and gear with her everywhere she goes." Ms. Furlong explained.

"Is it necessary?" Chance grumbled.

The mom sighed and gave her son one last hug. "I'm counting on you Chance. Please don't be to hard on her." She whispered. Then she went to her daughter. "Kit be a good girl ok and please take it easy on the board will you." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." She forced a smile.

"Thank you so much for giving us your time Jake." She got in the drivers seat.

"Anytime Ms. Furlong." He waved.

"Bye!" Then the trio watched as the van drove off and out of sight.

Kit sighed and looked at her shoes. It was her first time to be away from her mother.

"Don't worry Kit, you're gonna love it here…right Chance? Chance?" Jake turned to find

that the bags and Chance were gone.

Sorry for the short chap. I don't really know much about Murray and Burke as much as before…hehe. So what you think of my character Kit and Ms. Furlong? Well I'm ready for another chap. Please review peeps and tell me what you guys fink"/


	3. Adjusting

Ey guyz here's another chappie for you. Enjoy.

The boiling hot sun was killing Jake and Kit so they ran to their two storey building after the disappearance of Chance. They were relieved that the place was way cooler than outside. Kit studied the place. It was a bit messy, empty milk cans, piled up pizza boxes were everywhere and a left over tuna sandwich that was just sitting on top of their tv.

"I hope you don't mind the place. Were not much of neat freaks." Jake apologized. How could he forget to clean the place."

"It's ok. I don't mind." Kit replied still studying the place.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…sure." She sighed.

Jake escorted her upstairs and to their guest room. Inside the small room was a single bed, a closet and drawer and a table with a lamp. To her side was a slide-in window that brightened the place a bit. There were two bags that were dumped on the side of the room near the window.

Kit stepped in, sat on the bed and sighed. "A little small but it will do."

"Is there a problem?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's just that I'm kinda claustrophobic but I'll get use to it." She explained.

"Oh ok cause if you need a bigger room, you might wanna use mine…" he offered.

"No, no, no its ok! I'm fine. I like it here." She refused.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then, I guess you might be hungry from your trip. Are you?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Com'n I know you are." He teased.

"Well I…"

"I'll prepare you some milk and cookies."

"Sure thanks." She accepted.

He led her downstairs to where the kitchen was. There was a table with chairs and a fridge in the corner. Jake opened the cupboard and brought out a box of chocolate chips and placed some on a clean plate. Then opened the fridge and grabbed a box of milk and poured it into a glass.

"Here ya go." He set them on the table as Kit grabbed a chair.

"Gee…thanks." She said dipping a cookie into the milk and taking a bite.

"Your welcome. Would you like a tuna sandwich with that?"

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine." She refused.

"Oh ok." He grabbed a seat. He watched the redhead kitten and examined her looks that she inherited from her mother. He admired her bright piercing red eyes that was really rare for a kat to have, also the fangs, that was growing out of her mouth and the pierces on her ears just seemed to disturb him a little. "Ey I heard you like to skate?" he suddenly brought up a topic.

"Uh huh." She dipped another cookie into the milk and took another bite.

"So are you good?"

"Iono? My mom says I'm kinda advance for my age and she thinks it's dangerous."

"Oh really."

"Sometimes she thinks I'm too young to handle things by myself." She sighed.

"Ey I know what you mean." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah it sucks."

Jake was aware of what she said but ignored it. "So how long have you been into it?"

"Since I was five." She counted with her fingers.

"Whoa you must be good then." He commented.

"Iono…" Kit couldn't admit or decide.

"Did you ever get into any accidents?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yeah I had many falls, cuts, and bruises but my worst was when I was nine, I was trying to do a move I saw on tv. You know trying to do a hand stand on the board." She explained.

"And then what?"

"Well I knew I got a bad head start so lost my balance and fractured my upper right arm."

"Ouch." He showed a disgusted look.

"The doctor said I couldn't skate for a few months and my mom happened to be so pissed."

"Again Jake was aware of what she said but just ignored it and went on. "What a bummer."

"Yeah but after the cast came off I was back again. But for some reason I felt something was wrong with my right arm. Even though I pinched or hit it against the wall I felt no pain at all."

"So you mean to say, even if I drop an anvil on it you wont feel a thing." He joked.

"Yeah just like that…well I never tried it yet." She played along.

They both laughed and talked for some time until Kit was done with her hearty snack. She even brought the plate and glass to the sink to have it washed but Jake stopped her.

"Aww com'n dude lemme wash them." Kit pleaded.

"I cant you're the guest remember." He pushed the plate and glass to his side but Kit was trying to reach for it but he wouldn't let her. The fight ended when Jake finally gave up and allowed her to wash instead. He knew that she was feeling right at home already. He thought it was easy for a kitten like to socialize that fast. Not to mention she had a stubborn personality.

"See all done." She wiped the remains and wet part inside the glass with a hand towel.

"Whoa you sure are fast." He said amazed. "But next time you let me do the work ok."

"Yeah…sure." She smirked.

Jake's ears perched when he heard the sound of the tv go on so he walked to the living room with Kit following from behind.

In the messed up place, Chance was seated on couch watching the news, eating his tuna sandwich and drinking a can of milk, then crushed it with his bare paw. Kit was shocked at the sight of that.

"Ey buddy what's up?" Jake asked his partner.

"There's something big happening at Enforcer Headquarters." He answered.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

Chance didn't answer her question and was glued on the tv when Ann Gora appeared.

"This is Ann Gora, from the Kats Eye news, reporting live at the Mega Kat City Enforcer Headquarters. To my right, the enforcers here had just finished building an indestructible machine-made platinum fighter jet. And it only took them a few months to complete it."

"What a beauty!" Chance said with his mouth wide open.

"Incredible!" Jake said with aw.

"Awesome." Kit grinned.

"Tomorrow night, one of the Enforcers' bold and skilled pilots, Ms. Aischa Furlong who has given her time to travel all the way from the country side is going to be the first kat to pilot this jet into the skies of Mega Kat City." The camera turns to a she-kat with wavy red hair wearing her enforcer uniform.

"Mom!" Chance and Kit screamed at the same time.

"Lets have a little a chat with her shall we." The reporter signaled the camera to face both of them. "So Ms. Furlong how do you feel to be the first Kat ever to fly this magnificent jet they've built.

"It is a great honor and opportunity." She answered.

"Why do you say that?" Anne Gora asked.

"It's been years since I was an Enforcer and I want to thank the mayor of this wonderful city who invited me for this." she explained.

"According to Commander Feral, you are one of the Enforcers top pilots."

"Yes that is true but I decided to give it up afterwards."

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't expecting to raise a family." The mother smiled.

"Is it true that your husband was a pilot too?"

"Yes he was one I would never forget." A frown grew on her face.

"That is very nice to here Ms. Furlong. Are you excited or nervous for tomorrow night's event?"

"Both I guess, since I hadn't flown a jet for years and I am very proud to take this opportunity for the sake of our beloved city." Cheers and applause was heard from the background.

"Thank you so much for giving us your time Ms. Aischa Furlong. The camera goes back to the famous reporter. "This is Anne Gora reporting live again from Mega Kat City Enforcer Headquarters." She ended.

Eh…I admit I suck at news reporter stuff…believe me I do. Please review and tell me what you think. Aww how sweet Kit and Jake had finally got along but there's still time for Chance…"/


	4. The huge discovery

I'll be spending Christmas somewhere else so i wont be able to write another chap after this. But dont worry I'm not ending the fic...i just need a little more time that all...hehe."/

Nyte-kat- Dude thankx for the tip and advice...It'll help the characters more with what their saying especially Jake. (I feel so bad, i hadnt watched the show for years:() I'm glad you like the fic so far"/

7:30 at the dinner table…

"Ey Jake pass me the steak will ya."

"Here you go Chance." Jake slid the plate to him.

"Thanks." He took a bite with his bare paws instead of using his utensils. Kit gave him a disgusted look.

"Gee Chance is that how you eat in front of your sister." Jake scolded him.

"She's a guest Jake and by the way I've been eating like this ever since." he chewed with his mouth open.

"Yeah but still, and chew with your mouth close for kats sake." His friend shouted.

Kit just watch the two argue for a while then faced her empty plate. She didn't really like what was being served on the table. A big plate of t-bone steak, pork barbeque, and leftover chicken. She felt so sick to her stomach that she lost her appetite.

"So are you gonna eat squirt or what?" Chance asked her for the 3rd time.

Kit didn't no what to answer. She wasn't hungry at all. "Uh…"

"Well…?" her brother was waiting impatiently.

"Well…I'm not really hungry for now." She answered.

"Ok then, I guess I could have your share of the steak." He grabbed another piece and took huge bite.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Jake asked.

"Um no it's just that I'm kinda tired from the trip awhile ago." Was her excuse.

"Are you sure? How about a tuna sandwich?" he offered again.

"No thanks I'm fine." She refused. The two mechanics gave her a wierd look then went back to eating. Kit just watched them and played with her knife while waiting till she had to guts to say it. "Can I be excused?" she asked.

"Of courseKit, its alright with us, right Chance?"

"Yeah…right." He said still chewing with his mouth open.

"Sorry for not joining you guys for dinner." She stood up and tucked the chair in.

"Don't worry Kit it's fine with us. We know that you're tired and all." Jake smiled.

"Just go to bed." Chance couldn't stand her anymore.

"Night you guys and thanks for everything." She walked upstairs.

"Night Kit." Jake waved.

Chance didn't answer her and just kept on eating.

"Gee Chance what's your problem!"

"What problem?"

"Ever since she arrived you've been acting like a jerk."

"So…" he rolled his eyes.

"She's your sister not mine and its also your responsibility to watch over her and you know…be nice."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Dude she's not so badonce you getto know her and she'snice to hang around with." Jake gave him a report.

"Maybe for you." He folded his arms.

"I can't keep watching her all the time, I've got some work to finish!"

"Mom said she can handle herself." He scoffed.

"Yeah your right, but you cant just ignore her for the whole weekend can you?"

"I can if I have to!" he raised his voice.

Jake just kept quiet and folded his arms. "Your gonna have to work this out on your buddy, wether you like it or not." He left the room.

"Where ya going?" Chance asked.

"To the hangar, where else." He yelled.

All on his own again, he sat down and turned on the tv and watched his favorite show Scaredy Kat. But all of a sudden Ann Gora appeared on the screen and that made him even more pissed. "Crud what now!" he cursed.

"Anne Gora here from Kats Eye news. There has been a break in, at Enforcer Headquarters but still no sign of the intruder. We are still not sure what things have gone missing and…" the tv was suddenly switched off.

"Ey Jake heard there's a break in at Enforcer Headquarters…" he quickly climbed down the secret door to the hangar.

Kit didn't exactly sleep at all and had been listening to the argument the whole time. She felt so crushed and hurt by her brothers' comments. Why did he hate her so much? What did she do to him anyway? It's been five long years since they saw each other and the only thing that kept her comfortable here was Jake.

Out of her curiosity came the word "hangar". What did Jake mean by that? And why did Chance suddenly freak out and disappeared so fast. She knew they were hiding something from her and she was dying to find out or investigate.

She made sure no one was around and came out from her hiding place. Shewalked to the living room and found something unusual. A rug had been pulled and a secret door took its place. "What the heck could this be?" she thought. Carefully with her two petite paws lifted the door and found a hole with a ladder leading somewhere way down.

Kit wasn't sure if she wanted to do this but did it anyway. She climbed down step by step and found herself inside a secret underground hide out and it reminded her of Mega War 2 she had just recently learned in school even though she hated school so much. "A secret hangar!" she exclaimed. "So this is what Jake was talking about." She noticed a few motorcycles, missiles, gadgets and other stuff that look quiet familiar. They were all painted it red, blue and black. Then it flashed in her head.

"Those stuff belong to the Swat Kats!" she beamed. She went closer to the cycles and sat on the drivers' seat. "This is so wicked!" she imagined herself as a Swat Kat driving the cyclotron down the busy streets of Mega Kat City. Then her eyes turned to a bunch of glovatrix's that's was just lying carelessly on the ground. She took one and placed it on her left paw since she was left handed. It seemed heavy and a bit big for her but maybe if she wear gloves they'd fit well. She thought. She studied the awesome gadget and noticed a few buttons that was very tempting and waiting to be touched.

"I wonder what this one does?" she pressed a random button and a gigantic net flew out and had lock aim on the cyclotron. "Crud!" she freaked and ran to get read of the mess she caused. After a long struggle of fifteen minutes she finally got the whole thing off. "I guess it was really meant to capture villains not vehicles." She panted and rested on something cold and metal.

She turned her head to see two huge lockers each one marked with the letter "R" and letters "TB". "No way it cant be! This actually belongs to T-bone and Razor! The one and only!" she screamed. Both lockers were open and Kit happened to pull out a blue mechanic uniform with the name labels. "Chance Furlong!" She grabbed another one from Razor's and read. "Jake Clawson! What the!" she dropped both of them to the floor.

Freaky thoughts started exploding in her furry head. "It…it can't be! My brother and his friend…are…are the Swat Kats!" she finally figured out the mystery. She was both surprised and excited at the same time. She knew who the Swat Katswere and thought it was all a dream so she pinched herself on her upper right arm but felt nothing at all. This time she pinched herself hard on her left arm. "Ouch!" she rubbed it afterwards.

She opened both lockers wide open and saw extra dark blue and red uniforms complete with the masks, helmets and fingerless gloves. She took one of Razor's masks and tried it on. Her surroundings seemed darker and mysterious but exciting too. For the past two hours, she had been checking the place out until she fell asleep on one of the cyclotrons.

For some reason the red headed kitten sense something was not right. Her pierced ears started twitching and suddenly both bright red eyes opened and she quickly got up to her feet. It seemed like a sound of a jet engine was heard and became louder and nearer and Kit knew what it was. The whole place started shaking and the ultra loud sound was coming towards her.

"Oh my gosh! The tur...tur...turbokat is gonna land…EXACTLY NOW!" she ran to the ladder and climbed it as fast as her feet could carry her and was back in the living room. The tv had been on the whole time and Anne Gora's voice was heard. "A few minutes ago, the Swat Kats have made an interesting discovery and according to one of them by the name Razor, had guess Dark Kat was responsible for…" Kit quickly turned it off and retreated upstairs to her room.

"Man I cant believe Dark Crap was under this the whole time!" T-bone I mean Chance voiced was heard from the living room. He was switching channels now and looking for his favorite show.

"Not exactly, it was the creeplings who broke in." Razor I mean Jake corrected.

"Yeah…so it was Dark Crap who gave the commands obviously." Chance rolled his eyes.

"I still cant get why thos creeplings claws were fixed on the new fighter jet?"

"Like those little craplings can fly that baby." The Scaredy Kat fan laughed.

"Hmm I don't think they were trying to fly it Chance." Razor was trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Whatcha mean smarty pants?"

"I bet you, Dark Kat had been planning something for the fighter jet wether he wants to use it or damage it?"

"And…"

Jake was silent for awhile and was concentrating real hard. "Ey Chance, I don't think its safe for your mom to fly it tomorrow night."

"You have a point there buddy. I'm guessing one of the craplings had done something to it." Chance sounded serious.

"I suggest you warn her now before it's too late." Jake suggested.

The worried tom-kat grabbed the cordless phone and dialed a few numbers he had just memorized last night.

"Ey Chance I'm just going to check on Kit if she's ok." Jake was on his way upstairs.

"Yeah…whatever." The phone was still in his ears and was waiting for it to ring anytime now.

Kit was panting and trying to relax as much as possible. She was so close to getting caught and she still had the mask on. "How could I forget!" she untied it and threw it under her bed then rested her left hand on her chin and found out that she also forgot about the glovatrix that had been there for the longest time.

She started pulling it out but it wouldn't budge. "Shoot its like its stuck or something!" she tried every possible thing to get it outbut failed. Then out of the silence, foot steps were heard and was making its way towards the room. "Crud!" she cursed and tried pulling it off again and was running out of time!

Jake carefully opened her door bringing in a little light in the dark room. There lying on the bed was a dead tired Kit tucked or wrap in her blanket with Z's bouncing on her head. He didn't want to wake up the kitten so he tiptoed towards Kit and gave her a kiss on the head. "Night Kit, sleep tight ok." He smiled and walked out the door then closed it.

Kinda freaky eh…I wonder how Kit got away with it? Chapter 5 will be coming soon maybe before New Years I hope. Plesase review and tell me what you think? Comments, Suggestions, anything! Happy Holidays peeps! Have a Rockin' Christmas and a Happy New Year! God Bless"/


	5. The fall and catch

Finally I'm done with this! Enjoy peeps!!!

Cyberdyne- Ey thanks so much for that review. I will keep updating don't worry:)

Katrina Bangaoet- Ey dude thanx for the reviews! You rock! I chose your name cause…it sounded right…hehe. Thanx always for the support and help…bla bla bla. BEST FREN!!!

Saturday 10:00am…

Kit had a hard time sleeping last night. All she could ever think of was the Swat Kats. What should she do? Of course she would have to keep it to herself and not tell anyone about it or to them either cause she's guessing they wouldn't trust her at all especially someone like Chance and besides there Mega Kats City's well known heroes…or only heroes. The restless kitten had only slept for a few hours and was already sweating because of the hot climate.

She frowned when she saw that the glovatrix was still stuck on her left hand all night. "Must have been the sweat that kept it there." She yawned and tried to pull it and this time came off. "I am never ever gonna use that piece of junk again….or maybe if I just had wore gloves instead." She threw it under the bed where the mask was also hidden. Right now her left arm was aching with pain and felt kinda numb but she knew it would be back to normal in a few minutes.

She did her morning stretches and was pretty flexible since she was a gymnast and was gifted with it so she played many sports and was on varsity teams but her all time favorite was skate boarding whether snow, shine or sea. She can surf with killer waves and ski and snow board smoothly through the slopes of white snow, ice skate on the rozen water, and is an expert at skate boarding and roller-blading but she was fit more for the board.

The restless kitten made her bed then unpacked her clothes and placed them in the closet. She then realized she had slept with her day clothes the whole night but it wasn't the first time. No wonder she was sweating so much. She looked through her wardrobe and chose her skater outfit and changed into it. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a hot pink tank on top with the design of stitches and the words Sk8er Kat. Below were khaki cargos with lots of pockets in the sides, striped socks and black high-cut sneakers. She tied her hair into pigtails and was ready for the long day but wasn't even sure if she was even going to skate.

In the kitchen…

Kit saw no one and took a seat anyway. Again she didn't like what was being served. Bacon, ham and eggs. Her eyes turned to the daily newspaper that was also set on the table. She quickly picked it up and read the headlines. "Swat Kats Investigate Break In". They were mostly interviews that they had accused Dark Kat for he sent his creeplings to Headquarters, who dealt with the New Fighter Jet that Ms. Furlong was going to be piloting tonight. There was also a complaint from Commander Ferel that the duo had caused havoc around the place in order to catch the creeplings. "Dude why don't you just leave them alone you jerk." Kit gritted her teeth cause she also hated him and couldn't stand him in the way of her favorite heroes. Below was a pic of T-bone and Razor having an interview with Anne Gora. After she read everything her ears sensed someone was coming and dropped the paper back where it came from.

Chance came in with a cranky look on his face. "Eh…good…good morning." Kit greeted then realized it was a bad move.

Her brother didn't answer her but was fixed on the newspaper he saw on the table. "Gimme that!" he growled.

The frightened kitten did as she was told and handed it to her moody brother. He grabbed it and read the whole thing with his paws looking like he was ready to rip to pieces.

"Damn Feral!" he slammed the paper on the table.

Kit just froze and kept quiet waiting for something else to happen. Chance took a seat on the opposite side of her and placed the meat on his plate and started eating. After a while he calmed down and was back to normal and that made Kit asked him. "Do you guys have cereal?" she asked in a small voice.

Chance pointed to the cupboard without facing her. Kit got up opened it. To her luck they had "sugar spree", her favorite cereal in the world. She opened the box and poured some in her bowl then opened the fridge and found no more box of milk but a few cans. She was afraid to ask Chance this time if she was aloud to get a can so she quickly took one and opened the lid and poured the whole thing to her sugar spree cereal she dying to eat.

Kit was about to take a spoonful but was badly interrupted. "Who said you can get one?" a voice asked.

Kit gulped down the whole thing and nearly choked. "Well…" she explained. "There wasn't any more box of milk so…I thought you wouldn't mind if…"

Why didn't you ask squirt? You know how rude that is." He said in a cold tone.

The little sibling was already shaking with fear and couldn't think what to say next. "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean too." She said with tears forming in her bright red eyes.

Chance knew he did a bad move and he didn't want her to cry at all because it could have made the situation worse. "It's ok…but next time you ask before you do something ok squirt. This is not your house remember." He threw a piece of tissue in front of her.

Kit accepted it and wiped her tears, she stared at her brother who was eating his breakfast then ate hers very quietly.

"Uh…Chance?"

"What."

"Where's Rake?"

"Who?"

"Uh…I mean Jake." She took the word "Razor" off her mind.

"He went out." He answered flipping through the pages of the newspaper.

"Oh ok." After her last spoonful she brought the bowl and utensils to the sink and opened the faucet to rinse and then was stopped by her brother.

"What do you think you're doing squirt?" he saw what she was about to do.

"I…I'm washing the…" she stammered.

"Did mom teach you?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah…she did." She quickly answered and turned the faucet off.

"Uh…you don't really have to do it you know…just leave them near the sink." He told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just go already. I'll do them later." He mumbled and went back to reading the comics in the newspaper.

Kit did as she was told and walked out the kitchen and then to straight to her and room and slammed the door shut. She panted and pulled the pigtails off and threw them on the floor. She would have insisted in washing the dishes…if only Chance were…Jake but he wasn't here. Oh how she wished he was here so she could talk to him about skateboarding and other stuff like the Swat Kats. Wait, was she thinking, he is one of them and would make stuff up or something like that. But wherever he is, he better come back soon cause she had no idea how she was going to survive with the other Swat Kat or her older brother who couldn't seem to take her anymore. Just a few more days and she'd be out the horrible city living with her mom in the country side living a simple life and skateboarding as long as she could.

With the thought of that she walked to the window and pushed the slides open and brought the cool air inside the small warm room. The small breeze blew her bloody red hair to the side of her face. It was a perfect day to go skateboarding on a hot summer weekend. The view she had was horrible: buildings and skyscrapers could be seen from afar, and scrap and junk were left in huge tall piles covered in mold and rust. It was hopeless to skate in this junky salvage dump. Just before her hopes were gone the bright red eyes spotted a wooden half tube perfect for skating.

"Puurfect!" she purred and grabbed her bag of skate and gear and dumped everything out. There were two skateboards, one with the shape of a shark and the other slightly bigger with fiery flaming designs which was the one she used the most since there were a lot of scratches but were still in good condition, two pairs of knee pads, elbow pads, and a fiery helmet that matched with her favorite board, she also had black roller skates with pink clips as the locks. She took a pair of elbow and knee pads and strapped them to her body and buckled the helmet on her head. It was good timing since she was wearing her skater outfit.

Lastly she grabbed her flaming board and rushed out of her room that led her downstairs near the living room and found no one. She guessed Chance was still in the kitchen and was able to sneak past him and then carefully turned the door knob of the front door and finally made it without making noise. She ran to the half tube and examined the whole thing that was built of old wood and she knew it wasn't safe but the dare devil kitten just couldn't seem to get herself out of dangerous situations.

Kit hesitated and stood on the middle and did a few stomps. Nothing happened. This time she stomped and jumped at the same time waiting for a cracking sound to make the thing collapse. Still nothing. That meant it was okay to skate on it even thought she knew it still was not safe. First she did a few stretching routines and then rested her left foot on the board and then lifted the other on it and started rolling to her left and rolling back to the right slowly until she found the right speed and thought of doing some tricks like balancing on one foot or twisting the board and jumping off then landing back on her two

feet. Yeah she has mastered that correctly a few months back last year. Even though the wind was cooling her down as she got faster, she was already covered in sweat but it never stopped her.

She was having one of the funnest (yeah I know the word don't exist) times of her life until she a shadow behind that made her lose her concentration and from the air she lost her balance off the board and fell ten feet below head first but quickly brought her right arm in front of her face and heard the loud thud that hit the ground. She lifted her head up, hair covering her face then she found that the shadow belonged to a muscular kat who picked her up with his strong arms. He had an angry and worry look on his face. Kit bit her lip and closed her eyes shut since her eyes since her vision had got a bit blurry after the fall.

She opened them again and found herself lying on a couch in the living room. Her vision was no longer blurry anymore and found herself face to face in front of her angry brother who had his arms folded and she knew this could be one of the worst moments of her life.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he growled.

"I…I could explain." She tried thinking of an excuse.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed!" he looked at her straight in the eye.

Kit knew he was right. She could've ended up in the hospital again with a fracture but luckily used her painless arm and was wearing her gear, or if her mother found out about this she'd be grounded for a month or even worse she was just about to see her brother throw a fit!

"Dude I wasn't trying to…"

"You're were lucky to be alive…or else…" he paused.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else…" Right now he was so speechless and couldn't stop staring into her teary red eyes that brought him into something deeper.

Kit couldn't also think of anything to say because she was already scared half to death and couldn't keep the direction of Chance's pitiful green eyes. After a few seconds that took forever Chance broke the silence.

"You stay here squirt, I'll go get an ice pack ok." Kit nodded and then he left to the kitchen. Never, never in her whole life had she seen brother, her older brother who she hadn't seen for five straight years act like that. She knew she didn't need any aid for it was her arm that saved her life.

After a few seconds he came with a blue jelly pack that had been in the freezer for a long time. Before he handed it to her he asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"Uh…Uh…" Kit couldn't think of any body part that would need some ice for healing.

"How about your arm?" he pointed to the right one. "I saw it hit the ground real hard."

"Yeah it hurts…a lot." She said rubbing it.

It sounded as if she was faking it but after he saw how she fell he gave her the pack and she held it against her upper right arm. Kit didn't feel anything at all. But could only feel the presence of it…(something like, someone is sneaking up behind you).

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's just a bruise don't worry." She lied.

"You're sure?" he sounded serious.

"Yeah… I guess." She shrugged.

"Roll up your sleeves." He ordered.

Kit rolled up the right one and to their surprise was a black and blue spot somewhere near he shoulders. Chance examined it for a while with a weird look.

He poked it slightly. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

He poked it a harder. "How bout this?"

"Nope."

He poked it harder with force." This has got to hurt."

"Na uh."

"Seriously it doesn't!"

"Iono." Kit bit her lip from laughing.

He wrapped his whole paw around it and felt for something unusual and gave it a squeeze. The kitten sighed and gave a fake remark. "Ouch!"

It must have been the ice that numbed it down. was Chances' theory. "It wasn't as serious as I thought it was." He rolled down her sleeve. "Don't you ever do something like that again." He gave her the look.

"I'm really sorry." Kit sighed.

"Just be careful and stay out of trouble." He was back to his own self again.

"Yes sir." She grinned and forced a smile so did Chance then he went back to watching his favorite cartoon show.

So what you think? Pretty sweet ha. Sorry it took me a while to write this chap. School just started again and I tell its not easy right now especially when you got exams…sigh. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. Please tell me your honest comments, remarks, suggestions, whatever. Next chap will be uploaded soon.


	6. Tradegy strikes

I'm back! Exams are finally done! (kicks table over) sigh Ey guess what all you SK fans out there I recently joined this forum site. It rox!  MY username is still flamable there Please check it out or better yet, JOIN! Apologies for not uploading this chap earlier. This chap concentrates more on Chance/T-bone and is very surprising too Oh yes before I start I would like to thank the reviewers:

Condor-12 – Thanx again Condor for reading the fic. I'm glad you liked it.

Gundamknight – Thanx dude, yup your favorite show is now in a fic but I'm not the only one hehe…I'm glad you liked the idea.

In the hangar…7:30

For the past hours Jake had hid in their secret hideout which wasn't so secret to Kit anymore. The genius was already working on his latest project that he couldn't wait to show Chance but he knew it would take about sometime to complete it. He took out a wrench from the tool box and started twisting the screws on tighter but was badly interrupted when he heard someone entering the place. He quickly took a piece of cloth and covered the masterpiece.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Chance gave him the glare.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Jake tried to act as nothing had happened the whole time.

"What's up! What's up! I thought you went out?"

"Well…I…"

"You what?"

"Ok I lied. I'm sorry Chance."

"You lied to me? What for?"

"I needed to think of a way for you to watch over Kit for the day."

"Why you…" he gritted his teeth.

"And I'm starting a new project…" Jake suddenly brought it up.

"What new project?" Chance calmed down.

"Hey it's supposed to be a surprise."

"You mean just like the other junk you invented."

"There not junk. I've spent all my time working on these gadgets and missiles with love and care." The inventor defended.

"Whatever you say sure shot." His partner grinned.

"By the way, how's your sister?"

"Oh her, she's fine. She had a little accident and…"

"A what!" Jake's eyes widened.

"Oh relax Jake, it's nothing but a bruise." He tried to calm him down.

"Did you treat it? You didn't just stand there did you?"

"No worries, I gave her some ice and she's fine."

"Are you sure? Was it bad? Does it still hurt?" his worried friend asked.

"I don't think it hurts. I gave it a little pinch and she didn't flinch at all." He explained.

"Where is the bruise located?"

"Hmm somewhere below her right shoulder."

Jake paused for a moment and finally calmed down. "Oh I guess she'll be fine since her proximal upper extremity is paralyzed…"

"Paralyzed! Proximal upper extre…what?"

"Didn't she tell you about her fracture in her upper arm years ago?"

"Uh…let me see…no." he rolled his eyes.

"Well now you know."

"But how come she can still move it…if it's paralyzed?" he brought up an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly paralyzed Chance. The nerves around it must have also gotten affected by the fracture so she can't experience any pain in that part of her body."

"Amazing…I mean it's rare for anyone to have that so young."

"Maybe as she'll mature, the nerves will be able to grow back making it normal again."

"That sucks." Chance chuckled.

"Yeah so I guess she might as well enjoy it since she's loves skating."

"Well she is one heck of a dare devil from what I saw before the accident."

"I don't think you can stop her Chance. Your sis does have this rebellious attitude."

"Just hope nothing crazy like that wont happened again." The older sibling said relieved.

"So you do care." Jake smiled.

"Nah I just don't want mom to scold me in front of you guys." He rolled his eyes.

"By the way your mom will be flying the new Enforcer fighter jet in a while."

"Yeah I'm very glad the whole pushed through."

"Uh where's Kit by the way?" Jake asked.

"The squirt is watching tv."

"Your sure she's not wondering where you are?" he made sure.

"I don't think she'll care anyway." His partner mumbled.

Just then the alarm went off!

"Swat Kats, Dark Kats on the move again!"

"Ms. Briggs, can you tell us where exactly?" Razor asked.

"He's ship is attacking at Enforcer Headquarters and is trying to aim for the new fighter jet!"

T-bone was freaking out! His mother was going fall into the hands of Dark Kat. "Will be there Ms. Briggs!" he answered and turned off the radio or communicator that was connected to Callie.

In a flash the two ordinary mechanics were in their vigilante swat outfits and ready to appear in to the crisis when…

"Crud where is my glovatrix!" T-bone cursed.

"Just use the other ones cant you buddy!" said his maskless partner.

"Hurry up will ya and where is your mask?" he grabbed the glovatrix that belong to Razor.

"I happened to misplace the one I used last night and now the extra is missing!" he yelled looking through his locker.

"Here use mine!" T-bone tossed his to him and both were finally in the turbokat, with a few seconds delayed.

"Don't worry mom, were coming!" the pilot brought the jet on full blast.

"Ann Gora on Kats Eye News. Dark Kat is at it again, this time trying to bring down the new Figther Jet that is being piloted by Ms. Furlong, one of the cities top pilots."

"That jet is invincible and so is the pilot!" the camera turned to Commander Ferrel then to the sky, getting a good glimpse of the jet dodging the missiles coming form Dark Kats aircraft. "And the Enforcers can handle this!" he said reassured.

Several chopters were already aiming for the ship but unfortunately had been the opposite for them exploding it to bits. The camera turned to Ferrel who's mouth was wide open.

Kit was also freaking out and relieved that her mother was a professional pilot trying to dodge the missiles but she doubted it. She started praying and hoping the Swat Kats would arrive right now and put an end to everything.

"Furlong, lock your missiles to the ship! Do you copy?" Ferrel ordered her through his walkie talkie.

"I can't, the systems are jammed!" she replied.

"Then I suggest you land her right now!"

"That's another problem Commander, it wont!" she yelled this time.

"And I bet Dark Kat is responsible for this. Hang in there Furlong, I'm bringing back up!"

Even with the the tanks, jets, and more chopters were no match for Dark Kats ship and Ferrel had already lost his temper making him crush his walkie talkie to pieces. But swooping out of no where came the sound of familiar jet engines and cries from below. "It's the Swat Kats!" the citizens cried.

"Just my luck." The Commander gritted his teeth.

"Relax Ferrel, will handle this ourselves!" came in the voice of Razor from one of the walkie talkies that belong to the other Enforcers. The sure shot had launched two missiles to the weak spot he had found in the aircraft and was able to make a portion of it blow up.

"Curse you Swat Kats!" came the cold voice of the villain.

"Give it up Dark Crap!" T-bone answered back.

"It's too late you fools! I have already planted a bomb in the jet that will explode any second." He said with his evil laugh.

"Not if we can stop it!" Razor answered this time.

"I've been dreaming of eliminating that rival of mine."

"Mom!" T-bone screamed at the back of his head.

"For years she was always on my tail trying to take me down. I also confess she was one of the best pilots I've ever seen and asked her once to join me…"

"She wouldn't!" the son snapped.

"You guessed it right swat kat! You're just like her. Always on the good side trying to keeping Mega Kat City safe, but not for long!" he ended with his evil laugh echoing.

"Hmm that reminds me when I thought you and Turmoil were…" Razor brought it up at a bad time.

"Shut up Razor! We don't have time for that crud! My mom's in danger!" his partner yelled pressing a few buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting this baby on auto pilot."

"But what bout Dark Kat?"

"You go get him sure shot, I'm off to save my mother!" he ejected his seat and flew himself to the where his mom was.

"Ms. Furlong had been in the sky for a long time and was getting tired of piloting the jet she couldn't land. She had a choice of jumping off with a parachute and getting the jet blown up to pieces but she had her second thoughts. She tried contacting Ferrel but the radio lines were cut. Years back, she had never given up to put Dark Kat behind bars once and for all even way before her son was born.

Just then the door blew open and a muscular vigilante hopped in wearing the famous black, blue, and red outfit. In a flash, a gun was held right in front of him and was forced to bring his hands up.

"What do you want!" she threatened him.

"Ms. Furlong listen to me, I'm here to save you." He explained.

She finally put the gun down. "I've heard of you, the Swat Kats right?"

"Yes ma'am, but can we talk about this later. Dark Kat had planted a bomb here earlier and will explode any second."

"Impossible! The Enforcers reassured me that nothing was wrong with this jet until I found out that some of the systems were jammed since it hadn't been tested yet."

"We have to get out now!" he sounded serious.

"How do I know if I could trust you?" she asked.

"Trust me…it's the only choice you got!" He grabbed her and jumped off right before it exploded. Unfortunately they were a few feet away from the explosion and the

impact brought them crashing below to a building.

Gasps and yells were heard from everyone. After a minute of silence, the reporter picked up the mic that she had dropped and ordered Johnny and the rest to hop into the Kats Eye Chopper to get a closer look for the survivors.

"In just seconds, one of the swat kats by the name T-bone did his rescue to save the women who had been piloting the uncontrollable fighter jet for the past hour that has now blown up into flames. Right now we are going to take a closer look to the flaming building below us to see if the rescuer and the victim are still living. And on the other hand, Dark Kat had managed to escape again…" Ann Gora ended with a worry look on her face.

T-bones weak eyes woke him up and saw nothing but burning hot flames and the smell of thick smoke from where he laid. He quickly got up and started searching for his mother.

"Mom where are you! Mom!" he screamed from the top of his lungs. He was also bleeding since he got hit by the debris from the jet.

"Over here." came a she-kat's pant that seemed to be a few feet away from T-bone.

"Where!" he tried looking for the voice but smoke and burning metal was in his way. On top of him was the jets propeller that seemed very brittle and was ready to drop on him. The tom-kat's ears sensed something wasn't right and before he could look up, he was pushed out of the way just in time the giant piece of metal fell.

Then he realized what had just happened. He ran up to the spot where his mom had pushed him off and took his place and there she was half dead with the propeller that had fallen on her entire body except her head, and arms. Tears formed in her sons eyes, who lifted up the heavy piece of metal with all his strength and threw the whole thing to a random spot.

He lifted her body and rested it on his chest. "Mom speak to me please." he yelled with tears streaming down his furry face.

"Chance is that you?" she opened her weak red eyes and watched as her grown up kitten was resting her on his muscular body.

"It is mom, it always had been me." He pulled off his mask and exposed his true identity.

"So you're one of them." She figured it out.

"Uh huh and don't worry, everythings gonna be fine ok." He sniffed.

"Of course is it baby." She forced a smile.

"Be strong mom, I know you could do it." He said shaking with fear.

"We don't always live forever…"

"Don't say that!" he cried.

"Chance listen to me!"

"But…"

"Listen to me. All my years, I've been wanting to see my kitten grow and now here he is cuddling his weak old mother cause he loves her so much…"

"Please don't go…" he begged.

"Right now I want you to take care of your sister." She began her instructions.

"But…I…I…" he stuttered.

"Cause the time will come when I will leave…"

"No!"

"My time is now Chance and maybe one day, will see each other again."

"Mom please…I love you!" he knew she wouldn't last any longer and her pulse was getting weaker every second. Her breaths were slow and disappearing fast.

"I love you too…" were her last words and there she laid lifeless on her sons arms.

Sniff grabs tissue and blows nose I had a feeling this had to happen. Poor Chance, his mom is gone and now he is left with more and difficult challenges. I didn't really enjoy writing this chap since it was to sad. It felt so real to me. sniff Thanx for reading again. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review fifol.


	7. So messed up

This chap is full of angst, depression, grieving, emotion and weird stuff…Enjoy

Gundamknight- I'm really glad you liked it dude. You bet T-bone was ticked…poor guy not to mention how Kit will be able to deal with it..

Ray's Shadow- Ey thanx for the review. Good question. Maybe the guyz will soon find out about Kit's investigation in the next chapter or so:)

Kit picked up the remote with her shaking paw and turned it off. The whole of Mega Kat City heard it all, thanks to Ann and Johnny who got everything on live television. The scene kept running and rewinding in her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like puking just by the thought of it. From what she saw, was her older brother as T-bone bleeding in his torn outfit, walking out of the flames carrying what she thought was…her mother…lifeless.

How could he have failed? Why didn't she survive? Why? She grabbed a pillow, pushed it to her face and screamed as loud as she could. Tears followed after and the legendary temper begun to erupt but as much as possible, tried to stay calm but failed. She dropped the pillow with a huge wet mark, on the couch and started punching it until feathers were sticking out. She released all her anger and imagined the pillow as Dark Kat. She hated him and I mean hated him right now. She promised herself one day to have her revenge...but how?

After a few minutes she calmed down and continued crying and hugged her knees on a corner. For now she was sorting out her thoughts and couldn't believe that half her life had gotten affected. What's going to happen next? Her father walked out when she was only a few months old and had never seen him, her mother had just past away that night and now she is left with her older brother who she barely knew. She knew her life was so messed up, everything's was so wrong at the wrong time. But why right now? Why couldn't it be later…but she knew she had to face this…somehow…?

From the silence, she heard sounds from below. "So, they're here." The depressed kitten spoke in a cold tone. She wiped her tears and stood up to her feet and gave a sigh. She walked upstairs to her room and locked herself inside.

In the hangar…

"Hey buddy, I understand how your feeling." Razor finally took of his helmet and was back to being Jake.

His angry partner just kept quiet and ignored him.

"Look, I lost my younger sibling when I was in college and it really hurts until now." A frown grew on his face.

T-bone got out of his outfit and threw it wherever, then he finally spoke. "You don't want to know how I'm feeling right now, so lay off!" he growled.

"We have our times Chance, you know that." His best friend wouldn't stop.

"Then it shouldn't have been mine!" he punched his locker and created a dent. Tears formed in his fury eyes.

"Relax buddy, you've got bigger responsibilities now."

"Like what!" he wiped the tears from his face.

"Like how are you going to explain this to Kit."

"Oh crud, I can't handle her…not right now!" he grew angrier.

"But she's your sister. She's the only family you got right now."

"So what you're saying is, she'll be living with us from now on?"

"I guess, I mean where else will she stay?" Jake sighed.

"You gotta let me think hard about this." Chance took a deep breath.

"You can't just abandon her in the streets, you're crazy!"

"Think about it Jake, who's going to pay for her food, supplies and not to mention education!"

"We can everything off and I can home school her." He offered.

"Then what if Ferrel finds out, we have a kid hanging with us?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"And what, we also can't just keep hiding our little secret too you know."

Jake paused there. "Will have to be extra careful then."

"You bet cause if she does find out, she'll blow our cover!"

"How do you know?"

"You think a twelve year old can keep something like that from the world."

"I told you will be extra careful ok!"

"Yeah but one day she'll find out the whole dirty truth about us!"

"You know what, why don't we just tell her ourselves." Jake suggested.

"Oh you mean like 'Hey guess what, were T-bone and Razor…you know the Swat Kats!" he rolled his eyes.

"Can we just change the freakin subject!" his friend started getting pissed too.

Chance finally shut up and slammed his locker that made the place shake a bit. He walked passed Jake and was on his way out.

"Chance, buddy, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Save it! I've got better things to deal with!" he left the hangar.

With a guilty look his face, he turned off the lights and left too.

In Kit's room…

Everything was a mess! Her sheets had been pulled off from the bed, feathers were everywhere, her skate gear had been thrown around the room and her clothes were scattered in random spots. The claustrophobic kitten's temper couldn't seem to take it anymore. After losing her energy, she finally laid down on the messed up floor with her bloody red hair all over her face and her piercing red eyes stuck to the ceiling. She felt so helpless and weak. Her whole life had turned upside down and her teary eyes were closing slowly, until she heard a knock.

"Kit, may I come in please." came the upset voice of Jake.

Kit didn't answer him and just kept to herself. Her mind was too distracted.

"I know you're awake there, I just want you to know that…your mother won't be coming back…" he paused.

Kit begun to hold the tears on longer but failed. The scene had managed to pop into her head again.

"I really understand how you're really feeling." He sniffed.

Warm tears had already fallen to the rug and Kit laid there half-awake and took deep breaths.

"Chance is still adjusting and so are you. It may take a while…or longer than you might expect…but you just gotta deal with it ok. You gotta understand, we have our times and…and…" his sobbing was already heard from outside.

Kit felt a warm spot growing in her angry heart that made her get up to her feet and unlock her door. Jake slowly opened it and was surprise to see the havoc she had caused but he ignored it. He went up to the crying kitten and gave her a hug and cuddled her.

After a while, the red wet eyes finally dried up and closed. He carried the tired Kit to the bed and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He wanted so bad to tell her their little secret but he knew Chance's prediction would some day come true. He just had to wait. She will find out the dirty truth about them and he wasn't sure what would happen. The lights were closed and so was the door.

Kit picked up her skateboard and roamed around Mega Kat City not knowing where she was going. Everywhere she went, there were innocent citizens, in different shapes and sizes but they didn't seem to notice her at all even if she tried waving. She felt like she never existed. The skater managed to stop by a store where they sell televisions and Ann Gora's face had been featured…as usual.

She started talking about the city's crimes and villains, each with a different purpose to take over the city. The Metallikats, the Past Master, Hard Drive, Dr. Viper, and then came the name that really affected her, "Dark Kat". Just by the word, the horrible scene came back and made her go insane. She slammed her board on the glass window as her hard as she could and was able to destroy one of the tv's. Then one by one they lost signal and black and white appeared.

Something wasn't right at all, she had a freaky feeling something weird was going to happen in a while, and then it did. All televisions signal came back and a figure of a masked kat her age, wearing the familiar black, blue and red outfit appeared and scared her.

"Boo." She said.

Kit gave a yelp and backed away and was catching breaths. She took a closer look at the figure and noticed that kat looked very familiar. She had straight bloody red shoulder length hair, stripes running down her arms, three pierces on each ear and fangs sticking out of her mouth. She couldn't tell what eye color she had because of the mask she wore. It couldn't be…it just couldn't be…how? The tingling feeling ran down her spine.

"What do you want from me?" Kit questioned the mysterious kat.

"What are talking about, you're Fang, you know that." She spoke.

"Fang? What? I'm Kit!" she denied.

"Not anymore dude."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may be a kind-hearted, goody-goody kitten and not to mention weak and helpless! But I knew there was something deep in you, you didn't really know."

"I…I don't understand?" she stammered.

"From the day you were born into this cruel world, you were only known as Katrina Furlong or Kit for short, until the night mom had died. Now you've turned into someone far stronger and independent that had affected your life!"

"You mean to say I'm you." She pointed at her.

"Duh…aint it obvious!" She shrugged.

"No it's not true! Leave me alone!" Kit covered her pierced ears.

"You're one of them now." The kitten grinned.

"Kit suddenly turned pale. "It cant…cant…be…"

"Dont be such a pathetic, hopeless, fake, poser..."

"Shutddup!" Kit yelled.

"Then if your not, prove it then."

"Ok you're really freaking me out here!"

"There will be harder responsibilities for you, and i tell you they aint easy. There will a point where you cant decide where you belong to or who you are. There will be risks you may not be willing to take thats worth life and death. You'll be forced to sacrifice things that is part of your life and you'll have to learn to let them go.

"I...I...dont understand?" Kit was getting confused.

Nah, you're just too young to understand this crud. Maybe when you're older you'll know what I'm talking about."

"What should i do then?"

"Then do what you need to do!"

"I'm not fit for this...I just aint!"

"Listen to me Kit or should I say Fang. Mega Kat City needs you!"

"No way!"

"Wether you like it or not, you made this decision."

"But…"

"What are you waiting for? Go now!"

"But I don't know where to go?"

"Trust me Kit, you'll know..."

"But what if I fail…"

"I believe in you dude…" she waved and all the tv's turned off by itself.

You guessed it right. It was all a dream…hehe… I really enjoyed writing this chap. Full of emotion and feeling! The next chap will be coming soon…Don't forget to review guyzJ


	8. Preparations and stuff

I'm back…sigh This chap may seem long as you could see it will be referring about Kit and other stuff you're about to read. Enjoy…again before I start…

Gundamknight- Just to let you know on the previous chap, that it wasn't Hard Drive or Dark Kat in the dream. It was her counter side of her as Fang and was….yeah telling her about the horrible truth. I hope you and I understand what were talking bout here…hehe again thanx for the review dude!

Shnook- Hey thur, I know you're excited and hadn't read all the chaps yet but you will anyway. Don't worry Chance' relationship with Kit will mature somehow…later on. I'm glad you like Kit. Thanx again dude. God Bless.

1:30 a.m….

The piercing red eyes of Kit suddenly burst open with confusion and realized it was all a dream and she remembered it very clearly. The sweating kitten jumped off her bed and switched on the lights that blinded her at first. She took deep breaths and sorted out her thoughts again. It was normal for her to wake early in the morning but this time there was a reason.

The word "Fang" popped into her head and made her think really hard. "Was she right? The girl on tv…Was that her referring to me? Did she have a purpose?" So many questions needed answering. She looked at the havok she had caused and decided to tidy up the room and put everything back to its proper place since she had the energy to do it. She was able to make her bed, fold her clothes and put them back in the wardrobe and fixed her skate gear and placed them back in her duffel bag. A few more things were still lying carelessly on the floor like her diskman together with her favorite punk-kat album "Litterbox" (I made up the band name), her wallet with the allowance she had received from her mom, a hair brush, fingerless gloves, a skater magazine, some rocker accessories and other junk she had managed to bring with her. There was no place for her to put them away so she dumped everything on her bed and decided to sort places for her belongings later.

She only realized that there was only one more thing left on the floor. There laid an old crumpled photograph that was taken years back. Kit picked it up and saw her and her brother five years ago. She was wearing a skirt and long sleeves smiling at the camera while Chance was standing a few feet away arms folded and a huge frown on his face, wearing his Enforcer uniform. It was the only picture Kit had with him. She hugged it close to her chest and felt like crying. Why couldn't she just get along her? Right now she had to deal with a broken family and knew it would take time to reassemble the pieces back together. Her parents were both gone, although her father is still alive living far away from them and all she had left was a cold-hearted brother who hated her.

She fell to her knees and started crying all over again. She felt so useless and pathetic right now but then she remembered the dream and what the kat told her. Kit knew she couldn't just keeping mourning and being depressed forever cause there was something she was urging for too. She finally stopped crying and stood up straight with the petite structure of hers, bright piercing eyes stayed wide open and her fierce fangs sticking out of her mouth just might have scared you especially with the bloody red hair covering her face. It like the room was revolving around her. She heard voices talking in her head followed by flashbacks.

"Kit be a good girl ok and please take it easy on the board will you." Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"What the hell were you thinking!" Chance growled.

"I…I could explain." She tried thinking of an excuse.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed!" he looked at her straight in the eye.

"In just seconds, one of the Swat Kats by the name T-bone did his rescue to save the women who had been piloting the uncontrollable fighter jet for the past hour that has now blown up into flames. Right now we are going to take a closer look at the flaming building below us to see if the rescuer and the victim are still living. And on the other hand, Dark Kat had managed to escape again…" Ann Gora ended with a worry look on her face.

"Chance is still adjusting and so are you. It may take a while…or longer than you might expect…but you just gotta deal with it ok. You gotta understand, we have our times and…and…" came Jake's voice.

"Dont be such a pathetic, hopeless, fake, poser..."

"Shutddup!" Kit yelled.

"Then if your not, prove it then."

"Ok you're really freaking me out here!"

"There will be harder responsibilities for you, and I tell you they aint easy. There will a point where you can't decide where you belong to or who you are. There will be risks you may not be willing to take that's worth life and death. You'll be forced to sacrifice things that's part of your life and you'll have to learn to let them go."

"I...I...don't understand?" Kit was getting confused.

Nah, you're just too young to understand this crud. Maybe when you're older you'll know what I'm talking about."

"What should I do then?"

"Then do what you need to do!"

"Then I'll do what I should then!" she turned off the lights and sneaked out of her room, tiptoeing quietly down to the living room. Fortunately the two vigilantes were sound asleep upstairs and not doing any of their late night business. She made sure no one was watching and pulled the rugged off its place and opened the secret door and walked down to the darkness below her until she reached the bottom.

From the cold darkness, the kitten was able to find the light switch. She examined the place once more and looked for things that she was seeking for. One of the tables had a personal computer and curious kitten searched for right button and switched it on. The problem is, it needed a password. She sighed and came up with a few ideas that would accept it, but fail. She thought really hard and then typed the numbers 79285257 which encoded SwatKats. (I hope you get what I mean. If you a have a cell phone, you'll notice that on the keypads, each number has three or four letters in them) and this time she succeeded in breaking the code.

"You have accessed the secret files of the Swat Kats." The computer announced.

"That was pretty lame." She said relieved. She brought the mouse and clicked on one of the files. There were so many folders each with a specific name. She decided to go through the files of T-bone and Razor. Most likely about their history, status and alliances.

Then she clicked on 'Weapons and Gadgets' that explained their uses and how to handle them together with their blueprints and models. Kit skipped on the missiles and decided to look up on the glovatrix and its uses.

Then she went through the file of 'Vehicles and Transportation'. Each one had pictures from the side views, together with more blueprints and models. Of course, the turbokat was there, so was the cyclotron, turbomoe, the jeep and other vehicles that seemed to bore her but maybe if she had enough time, she could research more on them.

She opened a file that read "Flight Suit' and saw the wonderful outfits the two vigilantes had designed themselves each with a different taste and personality. She noticed Jake loved long sleeves while Chance preferred short sleeves to show off his muscular arms.

She found another file referring on the villains together with their history and articles. The mouse scrolled down and clicked on the file "Dark Crud". T-bone must have been the one who organized it I guess. The disturbing pics of him that were posted made Kit very uncomfortable and made her shake the computer as hard as she could but then remembered that it wasn't hers. She ignored the pictures and read the pretty long text about his origination, articles and Dooms Day plans. Kit's piercing red eyes were fixed on every sentence, every word and every letter until she was down reading everything. Her eyes were dropping and she had to keep rubbing it every second. She was able to find out about his history and knew why T-bone and Razor became Ex-Enforcers and were forced to work for the rest of their lives in a salvage yard. She also found out about his strengths and weakness…I mean every villain in Mega Kat City had to have one.

She exited the villains folders and decided to play some games the computer offered her. She chose solitaire, the game she always mastered and a small window appeared. And just before she was about to make her move she noticed another folder lying around with the name. "New Projects". With her quick and excellent strategy she was able to finish the game twice as fast and then clicked on the folder. The text, in capital letters were read: Swat Board" and below it was the blue print of the model which she guessed Razor must have done. She found it very interesting and read the text below. For the first time she was shocked to see her name and she read the sentence a few more times. 'I was able to catch the idea from the skate board of T-bone's younger sister, Katrina Furlong.'

But why did he have to type that in. She knew it was very personal and what if someone else could have hacked in the computer…well besides her. After reading the text about it, she smiled and couldn't wait to see what Razor was trying to accomplish. Well it did say, it would take only a few weeks to finish the project.

She closed and exited all the windows and logged off and shut down the computer properly and left it as nothing had happened. She felt kinda guilty and proud for hacking in other kat's property.

Kit walked to the other side of the place and found a storage closet and opened it. There she found all kinds of old things that had been cooped up for months. Books, manuals, tools, paints, pieces of scrap paper, unsharpened pencils, a sewing machine and the familiar blue, black and red material. Kit had just learned how to use the sewing machine recently in school and was pretty good at it. The excited kitten pulled the machine out and grabbed the pieces of leftover cloth, a paper and a pencil that she had to sharpen without a sharpener. Most kats would have used their nails but Kit was a different one who was blessed with really sharp fangs. It looked and sounded disgusting but it worked faster for her. After nibbling the pencil she spat out the remains of the shavings and gave a disgusted look.

She wiped the pencil on her shirt and then started sketching the desired suit she had been dreaming of long ago. She recalled the dream and tried to remember what the kat on tv was wearing. They were sleeveless with a black collar. In the middle of the top she drew the famous logo. Below her were baggy blue pants with red stripes on the sides. She was thinking of using her extra elbow and knee pads and paint stripe designs together with her helmet and added the logo there. Well she wasn't much into drawing and would suck at Engineering and Architecture stuff she hated. But hey, Razor is a master at those things.

Anywayz, after a few crumpled papers, pencils erasures and a few more teeth sharpening, Kit finally completed the sketch of her whole Swat Kat outfit. She also made a final decision to be barefoot just like the two dare devils and use the mask of Razor and the glovatirx…"well they wouldn't mind…would they?" she thought.

She proceeded in measuring herself by taking off her clothes (no one was there anyway) and placed them on the blue material and started outlining and tracing the form. Then she used the dull scissors that was a major pain in the tail and Kit almost could have ruined the whole thing. Then she took out the red and black material and sketched the other stuff like the collar, stripe designs and the logos. The excited and stressed kitten opened the drawer of the sewing machine and to her luck found some extra thread, needles, pins and other sewing materials. (Ok I have no idea on how to handle a sewing machine, so forgive me for not putting any details in it)

From the procedures she had followed in homeroom class, she assembled the materials in their proper places, grabbed one of the clothe which seemed to be the top with the pair and started sewing the two together until it became one piece. She did the same with the pants and sewed all the designs into its specific places and cut a hole in the back for her fluffy tail to stick out. She was so scared at first, and thought the she wouldn't get into the suit. Well to her surprise she managed to fit in it just right since the material was elastic and seemed to be comfy. She smiled at her masterpiece and couldn't wait to tell her homeroom teacher what she had accomplished.

"Watch out Mega Kat City cause you are about to encounter FANG!" she posed with her fangs sticking out and laughed at her silliness. "Pretty lame quote." She giggled.

Kit was up and about and more energetic than ever. She looked around the mess she had made and just pushed and dumped everything in the closet. Just as she was about to shut the door close, her red eyes spotted an old sack that had been left behind and that gave her an idea. With all her strength she dumped everything out and pulled the sack that seemed to have stuff inside and grabbed a pail of purple paint and kicked the rest of the stuff back inside.

She opened up the heavy sack and nothing but trash and junk. To her left was a chain hanging from the ceiling used to hold the punching bags T-bone used his fists on. She took the hook and hanged the heavy sack on it to use as her own temporary punching bag and maybe disposable. She opened the can of paint using her sharp nails and dipped her finger inside the gooey sticky purple substance and finger painted on the sack and there and behold, was the ugly and dreadful face of what a kinder garden kitten would paint of Dark Kat. Yes I told you Kit wasn't even much of artist at all and would really need art lessons but she never cared.

Her smile turned back into a frown, anger rising up in her calm soul, eager to do something she had been planning for the night. Tears formed with in her eyes together with her paws in a steady and ready position the Kat-rate master had taught her years back. She broke off the silence with a left jab, followed by a right cross and then brought her foot, knee leveled and gave it a powerful kicked that almost knocked the sack off its place. She did the same move several times and then exchanged positions and did the opposite and concentrated on her punching and blows and kicks separately. She also had to duck and dodge a few times since the heavy sack had been swerving in different directions and could have knocked down the junior black belt. Kit performed everything with gracefulness and passion and wished her master could see the whole thing.

There were already holes and ripped out portions on the sack and the purple paint had begun fading every second. Sweat was running faster than the time and Kit could already feel cramps and aches growing in her petite body but she couldn't care less and was waiting for the right moment to arrive. Since her upper right arm couldn't feel anything, she gathered all her remaining strength and ended everything with one last powerful punched and finally knocked off the worn out sack to the ground that also ripped to pieces.

Kit fell hard to the ground with a loud thud and was left there panting and gasping for air and strength but all seemed faded and cold, tears stopped falling and so did the sweat. Her surroundings were moving too fast and in seconds darkness grew upon her…

Ey sorry I took a while on this chap. It was too tiring for me to write. I hope it didn't bore you too much. Apologies for the bad writing material and a bit on the grammar and stuff. I'm telling you guyz I'm not much of a writer either just like Kit isn't much of a drawer. And why I'm I writing this? I just wanna get it over with this fic and love writing and typing no matter what. Feel free to do whatever you want to accomplish even though you feel like killing yourself! Always do you best in everything…Thanx again for reading this and don't forget the reviews dudes…Nyt!


	9. The Swat Board and other surprises

I'm really game to write this chap. I even did it in school while during lectures and the teacher was wondering why I couldn't get the lesson…hehehe

Etherweil- I appreciate you for reading this fic and thanx for dropping in a review dude. Yeah I can write but not so good…hehe

An hour passed later…

Kit felt something was wrong then all of a sudden red her eyes burst open and felt her body lying on something cold and uncomfortable. "Man that was some weird dream." She said rubbing her head and wasn't even sure where she was until she realized it. Her vision became clearer now and she quickly checked her watch. "Oh crud, 6:45 already!" she freaked and then looked at the mess she had caused before she fainted.. "I gotta get rid of these junk!" she said using her paws to pile up the ripped pieces and remains of her punching bag and then kicked then kicked it to a corner where no one would notice it.

Her body started shaking and after a while and her stomach started growling too. "Man I just hope there's enough cereal left." The famished feline rubbed her small tummy. She quickly changed back into her skater outfit and folded her swat suit that was must a few hours old. Then she made sure everything was back in place (except the pile she left in a dark corner), she switched off the lights and made her way back up. Although she had a difficult time climbing since it was pitch dark, with the suit tucked under her left armpit. She decided to hide it under her shirt when she finally made it to the top.

Before opening the trap door, she rested a pierced ear on the wood and was on the look out to hear if anyone was above her. Carefully, pushing the door half open, her pale red eyes peered around the living room and to her surprise no one was around. She quickly climbed up to her feet and gently lifted the trap door down, grabbed the rug and put it back to its place. Then in a flash, made her escape straight to her room and slammed the door shut. She took the suit out from her shirt and threw it under here bed where the glovatrix and mask were hidden. Kit rested her shaking body on the bed and closed her frightful eyes for a while. Her left paw managed to grabbed hold of her brush that was right behind her and started brushing her straight shoulder length bloody red hair and then her fluffy tail.

The drowsy red head lacked sleep and was already going to back to dreamland till she was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." she answered in a weak voice.

The door opened and it was Jake who came in again, wearing his mechanic uniform and carrying a tray of food. "Morning Kit, how are feeling?" he greeted.

"Fine." She sat up and grinned at her brother's best friend.

"Hey, about what happened last night…about your mother…I'm really sorry."

Kit wasn't in the mood to weep but she couldn't seem to get rid of the painful feeling in her crushed heart. "Yeah, I kinda miss her already…" she frowned.

Jake set down the tray on the floor since there was no table to carry it. He sat on the bed, and gave the upset a kitten a pat on the back and tried his best to cheer her up.

"Where's Chance?" she suddenly asked.

"He's been in his room for a while. I doubt he'd be coming out for work today." He predicted.

"Is he pissed at me?" she gave him a worried look.

"Pissed? No way. Why would he. It's not like it's your fault."

"Well I pretty much believe it's still my fault." She groaned.

"Why would you say that?"

"B-b-ecause I wasn't t-there to save her." She stuttered and tears slowly began to form.

"At least the Swat Kats tried…" he trailed off.

"If only I was like them!"

"But you're not and you should be glad."

"But…"

"Those Swat Kats pretty much want to keep the city safe and are willing to risk their own lives most of the time for what is right. Believe me I don't think it's an easy job for those guys to be masked vigilantes for the rest of their life. I mean once you're a Swat Kat, always a Swat Kat and there's no turning back."

Kit really kept that in mind and heart and thought really hard about what Jake said. She felt the urge of confessing to him about her discovery but that would have been a stupid move to commit right now. Jake on the other paw was willing to let out their secret but he knew the day would soon come to pass.

There was a long silence that lasted for about a minute until Jake decided to break it. "Uh here, I made you breakfast in bed." He brought up the tray and handed it to Kit.

"Gee thanks, you didn't have to you know." She forced a smile.

"I figured you might like cereal for breakfast."

"Sugar Spree!" she grabbed the box and hugged her favorite cereal in the world. She poured some on the bowl, added milk and took a spoonful.

"I was wondering, are you allergic to certain kinds of food, because the other night you wouldn't even touch any of the food we served."

Kit nearly chocked. "The truth is dude, I'm a vegetarian, there!" she blurted it out.

"A vege…why didn't you tell me!" his eyes grew into saucers.

"I guess I was ashamed…I mean you guys do eat a lot of meat…yeck." She stuck her tongue out.

"Well we do have canned veggies which we use as toppings when we make sandwiches or if you want me to buy…"

"Canned veggies sounds good to me." She finished eating and got a second round.

"Are you sure, I mean its only one can enough for one meal. You won't die would you?"

"I can survive with pizza…without pepperoni."

"You won't mind eating pizza for this week cause were pretty low in cash if you know what I mean."

"Yeah it sucks being mechanics after getting kicked out from the Enforcers…" she said with her mouth full.

"How do you know that?" he interrupted her sentence.

"Uh…well…uh…my mom told me." She lied.

"Oh ok." He looked around room and only noticed that it was back to normal. "Oh did you clean your room that fast?"

"I was trained to…you know what I mean…not that I'm a neat freak." She blushed.

"Knowing Chance, it would take him 50 years to clean his."

Kit frowned and sighed. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get along with him?"

"Don't say that. Chance loves you but he doesn't really show it…yet." He explained.

"How would you know?" she took another spoonful.

"From what I heard, he was scared half death when he saw you fall and…"

"Accidents happen, duh of course he would, I mean he'd be so dead if mom found out."

"But he did worry about you didn't he?"

"He pretty much did. It was really freaky but at least I fell on my arm."

"How is it?"

"How am I suppose to know? I can't feel a darn thing."

"You be careful next time ok, promise me."

"Sure." She went for her third round. After the forth her stomach was satisfied and full. Jake took the tray from her and was heading out.

"Man you eat just like your bro." he laughed.

"I do…"

"You go take your kat nap, I got some customers to handle." He winked at her and left the room.

"One whole week of pizza." She licked her mouth.

One week later…

Kit had managed to slip pass the two and was back in the hangar, painting stripe designs on her helmet, elbow and knee pads using her favorite color red that went with the swat suit. The careless kitten left the gear to dry up and forgot to clean up and left the mess she had caused. The thought slipped off her mind and decided to practice her martial art moves, as did every single day.

After a while, her red eyes spotted something on top of a table covered with a huge piece of cloth she had never really noticed since the place was humongous. She walks up to it and is ready to pull it off but her pierced ears heard voices approaching fast! So she hid behind one of the cyclotrons. "This can't be happening!" she heart started pounding.

Two different shadows appeared, one was skinny and the other was full of muscle. They were in front of the table where the cloth was hiding something.

"What were you trying to pull me here for? I'm going to miss my show." Her brother's voice was heard.

"Relax, this is what I wanted to show you. After spending days of frustrating work I have finally accomplished the new project."

"You mean invention…" Chance corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." He pulled the cloth off and to their astonishment, it featured a platinum skate board made directly from scrap in the figure of the logo. Two pointy edges located on the back to represent as the ears and one long sharp end on the front or also known as the nose. It was spray painted in the famous black, blue and red colors. "I call it the 'Swat Board'!"

Chance and Kit's eyes grew wide with shocking amazement!

"Cool ha, I got the idea from Kit's skate board and decided to build an extra vehicle for the turbokat to hold."

"Uh, so what does it do buddy?"

"You wanna know? It's a 5 in one transportation system." Jake explained.

"You mean to say, it's not just a crappy old skate board?"

"Chance, it's a skate board, a pair of skies, surf board, a glider and a jet pack electrically charged. Amazing, it doesn't really need gas, you can charged it anywhere, even from the Turbokat itself. Not to mention the board is water proof, fire proof, shock proof, and scratch proof.

"Is that all?" his friend wasn't really interested.

"Oh yeah I also made these awesome goggles that go with the gear. With this device, you can easily target and lock aim for the missiles. There also night vision goggles when we go on late night missions. The board also comes with a locater, tracking device, auto-drive, a radio and is very automatic. I mean you don't need a key, or a stirring wheel or breaks. Just say or give the magic commands 'Engage, disengage, activate, deactivate, deploy, ect…and all that." He should him the device with it's spare

"Pretty good Sure Shot but there are a few minor problems that need some answering. First, I don't know how to freakin skate and I'd rather use pilot the turbokat anytime. And last, how are we both going to use it if it's size small?" he grinned,

"The inventor's proud smile suddenly turned into a frown when he realized his major miscalculation on the size. "No way! I couldn't have miscalculated anything! Oh crud!" he started cursing.

"Guess both of are us are too heavy to even try that darn thing. Forget it buddy!"

"But…but all my hard work…with love and care and…" Jake stammered.

"Aw c'mon, you can always make another one." He cheered his best friend.

"Hey it aint that easy. I'm not even sure how I started building this crud!" he slapped his face.

Kit had been on a squatting position for a long time and was starting to get cramps. She rested her arms on the cycle and stood up right away before the pain got worse. Wit the weight being pushed from her arms, she had accidentally caused the cycle to fall on the ground that created a huge disruption!

"Oh shoot!" she quickly escaped and looked for a different hiding place.

Both vigilante ears perked up and eyed the place.

"Were not alone." Chance grabbed a glovatrix and tossed the other one to his partner in crime.

"Lets use the night vision goggles." He used the device and gave the spare for Chance to use. He switched off the lights and complete darkness surrounded the place.

"Lets kick some intruder tail!" the Swat Kats (without their suits) yelled.

Both took opposite directions. Jake was able to see a short running figure but couldn't tell who it was since it only looked like a shadow. "Intruder at 6'o clock, do you copy?" he signaled Chance,

"That means 12' o clock for me. Razor he's mine!" his partner aimed the glovatrix and shot out a net but fortunately Kit was able to dodge it and then ran to Jake's direction.

"Crud I can't believe I missed! She's heading your way buddy!"

"I think it's time to do this old school!" Jake followed the figure and cornered her. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he gave her a blow but Kit used her right arm to block it then she slipped under his legs.

"The midget got away!"

"Good, he's running straight to me!" he finally grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the ground. Kit tried struggling but failed. Her heart was beating faster every second and she knew she was busted for now.

"Who are you? Who do you work for? How'd you get in here?" he threatened the intruder. With no answer he lifted her up to his height and of course Kit was no match for his muscular brother. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender body and it was a way suffocating her. "Talk you pathetic piece of crud!"

The poor kitten was already chocking with tears and could hardly breathe any longer until the lights were finally turned on and Chance found himself straggling his younger sister to death. He dropped the intruder to the ground who was found unconscious.

So so so sorry I wasn't able to upload this chap earlier. I got freakin exams to study far and school's almost over for me! Yeeepeee! Summer time, 1999! Hehehe I enjoyed writing this chap. Heck better get back to studying…don't forget to review peeps


	10. Busted and more trouble

Finally done with my exams and school ovah! sniff I'm really gonna miss it since I'm transferring to another one…long story…anywayz…

Etherweil: Thanx again for the review. Dude I seriously loved every bit of the fic you wrote. You have awesome writing skills. I wish I could just write like that but I'm kinda lazy at times but you still inspire me. If it wasn't for the latest chap I read I wouldn't have finished this chap right now…hehe

In the living room…

After the intruder false alarm, in the hangar the unconscious Kit was quickly brought upstairs and her petite body was laid on the couch while the two best friends were arguing and freaking out. Both were really shock and had mistaken her for an intruder and Chance couldn't help but feel guilty for his action.

"Chance why do you always have to do that!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Do what?" he gave his partner a puzzled and I-am-so-dead look.

"You suffocate the suspects before they even get a chance to speak." he had to lower his voice a little so it wouldn't disturb Kit who was still knocked out on the couch.

"Sorry! How was I suppose to know it was her?" he folded his muscular tiger striped arms.

"How many times have I told you to take it easy when you threatened someone, especially someone like her. A few more seconds, she could have lost all the oxygen she had left…and you could have killed her!" Jake's rare temper somehow burst out.

"But what the heck was she doing down there in the first place!" Chance roared.

"You think I can answer that crappy question!"

"Great, just great…I bet she knows every single detail about us and it's all you're fault!" he shot a finger at friend.

"My fault! Just because you don't have anyone to blame…" his sentenced was immediately cut by Chance.

"And hers and Dark Crud's fault! If it wasn't for him, mom would still be living and the squirt would be out of my life!" He threw a punch at the wall and crack was form and also tears in his green fury eyes.

"Chance, it's too late…you can't return to the past…cause the past won't return…it's over! Yeah I know it must be hard for you to be living with someone you dislike…a lot… but you gotta deal with it…" he had to find a way for him to stop or the place might collapse if Chance couldn't control himself.

"I knew this day would come sooner or later…I…I don't know what to do…Jake. I hate my life! My dreams are gone, my family is broken and my life is just so full of crud right now." He continued crying with his eyes closed and rested his head against the wall and felt like banging it.

"Chance…"

"You don't know what the hell I've been through…how miserable I was before. My bastard father left us when I was a teenager. He used to beat up my mom in front of me but I just couldn't understand why mom still loved him no matter how much pain she was given. We became poor for a while and I still won't forget all those hungry and painful days I experienced both at home and in school. I use to get into a lot of fights and end up getting suspended and one time the freakin principal was thinking of my expulsion. After realizing what my mom was going through by borrowing money and working double time just to pay for the bills, put food in the table and pay for my school tuition I decided to get my act together and study hard…till I was able to pass high school and take college and then become an Enforcer. Then that's when Dark Crud came into the picture and ruined everything and look where we end up Jake…as crappy mechanics for the rest of our entire lives!" A fist was formed and another crack in the wall. The miserable tom-kat couldn't help but cry everything out.

Jake had been touched and listened to every word. "Look on the bright side Chance, there was a purpose for everything. Yeah we ended up as mechanics after getting kicked out of the city's best force but we were given a bigger and better responsibility to serve Mega Kat City as…the Swat Kats. Shouldn't you be happy that we ended up this way instead of being useless Enforcer's for the rest of our lives?" he cheered his sobbing friend and patted him on the back.

"You're right buddy…I'd rather spend the rest of my life fixing cars and piloting the turbokat than be bossed around all day by Feral." He finally got the message of his partner and used the wash cloth from his pocket and used it to blow his wet nose.

"Not to mention you have a younger sibling to watch over whether you like it or not." The caramel kat added.

"So what are we gonna do bout the squirt." He gritted his teeth and carelessly threw the piece of cloth at a random place.

Kit could hear the voices in her head even if she was unconscious. She knew it wasn't a dream and had to force herself to wake up a few times until finally, two red piercing eyes were slightly opened. The two tom-kats didn't notice her and continued their conversation.

"We take care of her till she's old enough to be independent and live on her on." Jake's voice was heard.

"Can't wait for her to finish high school and move outta here for good." Chance added.

"Maybe we can…" Jake trailed off when his head turned to the sudden awaken kitten.

"What happened? Where am I?" Kit wasn't really sure what was going on.

The smart one had a hard time coming up with an explanation. "Oh you uh…slept walk to the kitchen…we found you there and…decided to transfer you here cause…"

"Lemme handle this." The brother interrupted and walked up close to his sister. "What were you doing in the hanger and how long have you known about our secret." He looked at her straight in the eye without a blink from both of them.

"What secret?" she lied.

"Don't you dare lie to me like that. You know who the Swat Kat's are don't you?" his calm tone became serious.

It took a while for Kit to reply and only her pounding heart beats were heard by the two. "I…I can't believe you guys are the actual Swat Kats." She said in deep breaths.

"How long have you kown this?" he asked again.

"Ever since I arrived." She forced an innocent smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jake was curious.

"I dunno…" was her answer. "But I swear I won't tell anyone…I mean why would I spill it out since you're my brother and all…"

"Just keep it down low Kit." Jake sighed.

"Nothing better come out from the mouth of yours or else…" Chance said a little threatening.

"Or else what?" she asked a little frightened.

"I'll discuss that later on, but what you saw down there never happened ok."

"But…"

"And you're banned from ever setting foot in the hangar again got that." He said in a stern and manner.

"But…"

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Nothing." Her heart sank. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had no right to talk about anything she saw or knew and was banned from ever visiting the hangar again.

After that the three split and went back to their own business except Kit who decided to stick with Jake while Chance went back to catch his favorite show. Both the caramel kat and the red head found themselves in the kitchen with curious looks on their faces.

"Hey Jake." She whispered.

"What?"

"You know the Swat Board you made." She had to say it soft for Chance not to hear.

"What about?" he rolled his eyes.

"Dude it's awesome I mean…" her voice was raised a little and her mouth was suddenly covered by Jake's paw.

"You saw nothing remember." He reminded her.

"But there's so much questions that I want to ask you, almost like an interview with the one and only Razor." She said a little excited.

Jake tried to ignored her and walked out of the kitchen and was on his way out to fix one of the cars he was assigned to this morning and only realized that Kit kept following and asking him questions but he tried as much as possible to change the subject.

"Kit can we please not talk about this anymore…cause if Chance finds out…" his voice trailed off.

"But he's not here." She looked around and made sure.

"So what, you're not even suppose to be talking about this remember and I don't want to hear the two words anymore."

"You mean…"

"Don't say it." Again he used a paw to cover her mouth.

"Ok it's not like it the end of the world." She pushed his paw off her mouth and wiped her lips.

Jake smiled and ruffled her bloody red hair and gave her a pinch on the cheek cause he thought it was a cute sight. Yup she was just your perfect annoying little sister for him. He just couldn't understand why Chance wouldn't accept her…yet.

One thing Kit really hated was none other than being treated like a kitten especially now that she's in her pre-teen years. She fixed her messed up hair to the way it was and stuck out her tongue Jake who couldn't stop laughing.

"What you laughing at tooth pick." She gave him the-you-better-stop-it-or-else glare.

"You're a tough kid huh." He teased.

"I'm not a kid…I'm gonna be a teenager in…" she counted her fingers. "7 months."

"I suggest you enjoy yourself before your time as a kid is up." He grinned and went back to his work.

What he said was pretty true and she accepted it. "Ey dude, I'm just curious." The skater asked.

"What now?" he said untwisting the screw of the worn out engine he was working on.

"What you gonna do with the Swat Board?"

"It's useless now." He sighed.

"You're not gonna dispose it are ya?" she frowned.

"Nope, I was thinking of disconnecting the parts and start from scratch on another gadget." He thought.

"Why would you waste something you really worked hard on?" she moaned.

"What's the chances of it being used if Chance and I are both too heavy." He accidentally dropped the wrench he was using making it fly to Kit's direction.

The kitten picked it up and before giving it back an idea popped in her head. "Why not let me use it then?" she suggested.

At the sound of this, Jake's head had hit the engines hood and gave a surprise look at her. "You, of course not. It's highly dangerous and needs to be tested."

"Aw c'mon I'm an experience and certified skater and all that." She should him her famous kitten eyes.

"Absolutely not, if Chance knew he'd kill you and me, you know that." He ignored her adorable kitten eyes and grabbed the wrench from her paw.

"Dude, danger is my middle name." the stubborn kitten wouldn't stop.

Her rebellious attitude reflected her brother's personality. Well Jake didn't really want to put his creation back to scrap and knew Kit was just the perfect person to test the board. She had the right weight and size and the skills to use it. He thought really hard about it but second thoughts flew in cause it would have to involve risking cases for the sake of her safety since she was only twelve but still possible. He smiled and let it slip off his mind.

"Kit why are we talking about this again?" he had to change the subject.

"So I guess that's a no huh." Her heart sank.

"Yup and that means I wouldn't want to hear those other two words."

"You're referring to the board not the Swat Kats…right?"

"I meant both." He explained.

"This is so unfair. I can't talk about anything Swat Kat related even if I'm living with them." She folded her striped arms and sighed.

"Maybe not forever Kit, you just better make sure it's not in front of your brother's face." He gave the upset kitten a pat on the head and went back to work again.

"Jake! You better get you're tail in here fast!" a yell was heard from inside.

"What's up with him?" Kit was wondering.

"I don't know but it sounds serious, let's go!" he pulled her by the arm and rushed inside.

"Ann Gora from Kats Eye News reporting live from the mayor's office building with the top floor occupied by Dark Kats pink creep-like creatures where Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs are being held hostage."

"Craplings you mean!" Chance stood up from the couch and took a closer look at the television.

"This is serious alright." Jake commented.

"Dark Kat." Kit muttered under her breath and the event ran through her head again.

Johnny then faced the camera directly at the sky and the familiar air craft of Mega Kat City's worst villain was lying above the building, also surrounded by Enforcer choppers trying to shoot it down which was obviously impossible.

Cannons shot out from the ship and sent most of the useless choppers crashing to the ground and pilots in parachutes landing to safety. Feral then sent the jets to take their place but they were also no match for the Dark Kats indestructible ship.

"Not even the Enforcers can stop this menace and break in the building which is now burning in flames from some of the debris of the choppers that had unfortunately crashed on top." The reporter sighed and ducked from some of the flying debris that blew up her background with more flames.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Johnny and Ann ran out from the scene and were settled in the Kats Eye chopper that brought them even closer to the air craft.

"What are we waiting for Jake lets go!" he dropped the remote and pushed Kit out of the way then kicked the rug off its place where the trap door was hidden.

"Hey!" she rubbed her aching shoulder that had been pushed with a lot of force.

"You better watch where you're going next time buddy!" Jake gave him a dirty look.

The impatient vigilante just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You better stay here squirt, what use do you got anyway." He made his way down the ladder.

Kit couldn't help but curse under her breath. "Jerk." She said in her mind. He didn't even care apologize.

"Don't listen to him Kit." Jake groaned.

"He better take back what he just said." She gritted her fangs and walked away.

He knew what Chance did was just cruel but he what could he do. Just as he was about to grab hold of the ladder, his paw had reached into his pocket that pulled out a ring that he had invented a few days ago. "Kit, wait!" he called her attention.

"What now." She said in tears before turning her back.

"Whatever happens I want you to have this ok." He tossed her the small piece of metal.

"What is it?" she asked as she slipped it in her petite ring finger

No answer came when she turned to see that the trap door was already closed. She walked up and put the rug back at its place. "Good luck guys." She grinned.

I'm done…finally! I guess I have more time to finish this fic. I don't know how many more chaps do I have to write. My guess is two or three. Thanx for lending you're eyes and don't forget the reviews peeps. Take care and God Bless.


	11. Katnapped

This weekends episodes I was to watch "Mutation City and "The Deadly Pyramid" (was that the name of the ep) My memories have been restored and understand the show more ever since I started watching it recently…man I was 6 or 7 when I first saw the show…hmm…I noticed one ep can really inspire you to write more…hehe

Etherweil: Ey its my one and faithful reviewer. Dude thanx loads for the looong review. It really made my day Being a perfectionist ain't easy for a lazy writer like me. You need lots of patience and the right mood. Thanx for all the advice and tips. Heh yeah it is a God given talent if you could write a chap in a day which I think would only work with inspiration and the right mood. Dude you read my mind in the upcoming fics like driving lessons and piloting the turbokat…shh! LOL! The bro-sis relationship is getting more complicated if you know what I mean but I promise you it'll turn out well…hehe! I'm really looking forward to your awesome fic. I just can't stop reading it! Anywayz, don't stop writing and do your best. God bless dude

The late silent afternoon had been disturbed by the noisy and swift jet engines of the Turbokat that flew gracefully through the gloomy skies making her way to the city. Although the jet was flying as smooth as usual except for the pilot was not really himself.

"Ey Razor was I…a little harsh back there?" T-bone asked.

"Obviously you happened to hurt her feelings." His partner's voice was heard from behind the pilot's seat.

"Crud, I felt pretty stupid treating the squirt like that." He had that guilty look on his face.

"Haven't you learned to accept the poor kid for once." The gunner scolded.

"I'm sorry…I'm feeling like a moron right now ok." The pilot rested his gloved paw on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"It's Kit you're suppose to be apologizing to."

"I'm guessing she's upstairs in her room crying like a baby and I bet she wouldn't talk to me." He sighed with guilt.

"Well it's never too late to try." His friend suggested.

"I think it's already too late." He thought hopelessly.

"I know you two will work this out…eventually."

"Yeah…if there's a chance."

"I knew you still that heart of gold of yours." Razor smiled.

"I dunno…ever since she arrived…it's just that…" he paused.

"Just that…" Razor repeated his unfinished sentence.

"Ok I know this sounds stupid but…I was je…je…" he stammered.

"Jealous." He completed the word.

"Yeah that's word. When I was still a teen I felt so out of place and left out. I mean the attention was always on her and mom hardly had time for me and I thought the squirt was a curse to the family. I blamed her after dad had walked out on us but it's not her fault."

"Family issues?"

"Not really, it's just that I'm not use to having her after five years. I never really got to know the runt. It's just sometimes, she can really get on you're nerves like you really wanna grab her by the neck and…" T-bone imagined it.

"Oh I know what you mean T-bone. You're not the only one annoyed but that's what little sister's are for…right." His best friend laughed so did T-bone but didn't last too long.

The two vigilantes kept quiet the whole trip until the burning building was in site and more air forces that Feral had sent for. The eager and impatient pilot landed the turbokat right beside one of the tanks that Feral was on giving commands and firing missiles at Dark Kat's ship.

"Let's go kick some tail!" the Swat Kats yelled in unison and jumped on the flat ground where some Enforcers were aiming their fire arms without any vehicles and one both of them happened to bump into the Commander's niece.

"It's about time you guys got here!" the fearless she-kat called their attention.

"Sorry we took too long Lieutenant." Razor apologized.

"Yeah I was getting tired of shooting and calming my uncle down." She grinned.

"So what did we miss?" T-bone asked.

"For the past hour, Mayor Manx and Ms. Briggs have been held hostage in the top floor of City Hall and not one of the numb skulls here can break in…except maybe for you guys." She was referring to her fellow Enforcers.

"No problem Lieutenant." Both of them smirked.

The door of the tank opened and Feral's head popped out and caught his niece chatting with his rivals. "Felina, what are those two hotshots doing here?" he yelled.

"What do you think were here for Commander." Razor replied with the disgusted look on his face.

"I was talking to Felina, not you moron." Feral snapped.

"You call him moron one time!" T-bone's legendary anger rose.

"Will you guys lay off each others tails and continue this after we figure out how to stop Dark Kat!" the she-kat was able to shut the three up.

They all stopped what they were doing and all eyes and ears were on her. "That wasn't so hard was it." She said relieved.

"Don't worry Felina, the Enforcer's can handle this. This is Feral bring me more chopper back up!" he sent a message through his radio.

The masked and annoyed vigilantes and the Lieutenant rolled their eyes after hearing his favorite quote which was very useless right now.

"Uh nice move Commander, can you tell them to send donuts for us." T-bone cackled and was making the situation worst.

Hearing this, Feral felt like shooting him down but was interrupted by Razor. "Oh this better be good." He groaned.

"Just keep Dark Kat busy while T-bone and I break in the building and rescue Mayor Manx and Ms. Briggs." The smart one suggested and pulled his partner and made their way.

"I told you, the Enforcers can handle this!" Feral repeated once more.

"Oh save it will ya Uncle!" her niece stopped him.

"Fine, but I'm telling you those two criminals could be working for Dark Kat the whole time." He ended and went back inside the tank.

"Whatever." Felina rolled her eyes and went back to her business.

"Ready T-bone?" Razor got his jet pack ready."

"Ready when you are buddy." T-bone replied and did the same with his.

"Deploy jet packs!" they gave the magic commands and were sent flying upwards in a parallel direction until they had reached their destination which brought them crashing into the windows of the Mayor's office and were fixed in their fighting position.

The room was dark but not empty, right in front of their eyes were two hostages tied up in chairs with their eyes blindfolded and mouths gagged and sat helplessly making a few muffled words escaped from their mouths.

The Swat Kats gave each other suspicious looks and ran up to release them from their agony. T-bone took Callie's side while Razor did the Mayor's.

"Mayor Manx are you alright?" Razor untied his blindfold and boy was the Mayor relieved and shaking in fear.

"Ms. Briggs what happened here?" T-bone gently pulled off the gag that had been blocking her from speaking.

"Swat Kats stop what you're doing!" were her first words.

"What are you talking about Ms. Briggs?" Razor asked after taking out the Mayor's gag.

"H-h-help us S-s-s-s-wa-at K-k-k-kats!" he whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry Mayor, were busting you guys outta here." T-bone reassured them.

"Get out of here while you still can!" Callie ordered.

"Huh?" the rescuers gave them a puzzled look.

"It's a trap don't you get it!" she finally blurted it out.

"What are you talking…aaaah!" both of them were suddenly tackled by an army of creeplings that came out from their hiding places.

"Get off me you crudlings!" T-bone grabbed one of them by the neck and slammed it to the wall and did the same with the rest attacking him.

"What kind of trap is this?" Razor shot a net from his glovatrix and was able to capture a few.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" the Mayor couldn't help but scream his lungs off.

Callie tried to stay as calm as possible and also tried to their attention. "Get out of here before it's too late!" she kept yelling but both them had a hard time dealing with the creeplings which seem to never disappear.

"I'm getting tired buddy, how you doin?" Sweat was rushing down T-bones fur.

"Not so good here." Razor replied sweating and running out of strategies and attacks.

Just then a loud and evil cackle was heard and the creeplings stopped what they were doing and retreated to the other dark side of the room. The lights were suddenly turned on and humongous figure of a purple kat with creepy and ugly features appeared and everyone watched as his massive shadow covered the room. The creeplings were no where to be seen, just the mastermind himself holding something in his huge claw.

"You fools have finally joined the party." He spoke with a cold and dark voice.

"Yeah thanks for the invite Dark Crud." T-bone gave him the dirty look.

"Sorry to be such party poopers but your Dooms Day plans are over." Razor got up to his feet and at the same time he and his partner aimed their glovatrix at the purple villain.

"Oh you won't be needing those anymore…Swat Kats" With him he put on a gas mask that he had been hiding earlier and threw the device he had in his claw that seemed to be activated.

Thick and unpleasant smoke filled the place and the lungs of the Swat Kats, Callie and Mayor Manx and slowly their vision became blurry and a shadow of darkness fell on each of them until they saw no more.

The upset kitten had been switching through channels and found nothing but the same picture on the news which she was getting sick and tired of. She decided to relax and watch what Ann Gora had to say this time.

"It has been 1 hour, 17 minutes and 27 seconds since the raid and attack of Dark Kat not to mention the capture of our hostages, Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs who are still in japery. Fortunately the Swat Kats have arrived a few minutes ago and were able to break into City Hall and rescue them but with no response we cannot guarantee that they are still…" her voice was cut off by the sounds of the air craft above them that was finally making it's escape.

Feral knew things weren't looking good so he ordered more choppers and jets to shoot it down but unfortunately none was able after getting hit by the powerful cannons from the ship sending more air crafts and causing more destruction to some of the buildings and injuring more victims.

Ambulances and fire trucks surrounded the place and did their best to settle the flaming building and gathering of injured victims that the havoc had caused.

The reporter and her camera man took one last look at the getaway of the intruders ship that had affected all the citizens and worried looks were filled in everyone's heart and made them grief. Not only had the Enforcer's failed but the Swat Kats and the hostages were no where to be found when Felina and the troops checked out the office and found no signs of life except two chairs, ropes, blindfolds, gags and creepling blood dripping from the wall.

Ann Gora was now face to face with Commander Feral. "Commander, do you have any explanation to this event? The destruction of City Hall and their katnap?"

"I'll tell you what." He grabbed the microphone and pushed the reporter out of the way. "Listen all you katizens of Mega Kat City. This isn't just the dirty work of Dark Kat but it was also planned by those two masked vigilantes who have been working for him the whole time and posing as innocent rescuers which was actually a set up and get away for them to help in the katnap of the Mayor and Deputy Mayor."

"But why would they leave without their dependence on the Turbokat and how can we be sure they weren't also katnappped together with the other two." was Ann's theory.

"I swear, we will rescue both the Mayor and Deputy and put Dark Kat and the Swat Kats behind bars for good." He reassured everyone and left.

"And there we have it, Mega Kat City's afternoon disaster with no idea where the disappearance of the hostages and our heroes or traitors could be traced. This is Ann Gora reporting live from Kat Eye News." She ended.

Kit could not believe what her worried red eyes and pierced ears just saw and heard. They were all abducted, without a trace what so ever. She sat frozen for a minute or two then started freaking out. It couldn't be! The Swat Kats failed but how could they! What's gonna happen to the Mayor and Deputy not to mention Mega Kat City! The Enforcer's were just useless to do anything now even if Feral reassured everyone! Damn Feral for accusing her brother and his best friend!

"No worries." She thought. There the incredible Swat Kats, they could get themselves out of anything no matter the situation but she had her second thoughts. What if they were unconscious and useless to do anything. What if…what if…! A lot of scary and freaky thoughts were coming in and out. The word 'Dark Kat' appeared this time and made her go crazy, then the unforgettable event flew in and was seen over and over until she was able to get rid of it after the difficult struggle.

"This is my chance!" she got up then sat down. If Chance or T-bone found out what she was up to she'd be in so much trouble but he wouldn't care about this right now even if she had to break the rules and Kit knew she was there only hope.

All of a sudden darkness filled her surroundings and then she found herself facing a mirror. And only realized it she was face to face with the same person from her dream that had the same features as her except for the mask that hid her identity and suit she was wearing.

""What should I do then?" Kit asked.

"Then do what you need to do!" the other kat replied.

"I'm not fit for this...I just aint!"

"Listen to me Kit or should I say Fang. Mega Kat City needs you!"

"No way!"

"Whether you like it or not, you made this decision."

"But…"

"What are you waiting for? Go now!"

"But I don't know where to go?"

"Trust me Kit, you'll know..."

"But what if I fail…"

"I believe in you dude…" she waved and the darkness disappeared and everything was back to normal.

A tear ran down from Kit's eye and wiped it with her paw. A smile was replaced from her frown and the energetic kitten ran upstairs to her room and dove under her bed and got hold of the suit she had made a week ago and found the other accessories she had stole which was Chance glovatirx and Jake's mask.

In a flash, she had the suit on, used her fingerless skater gloves then slipped in the glovatirx on her left paw and tied the black mask to her head. Before leaving the room, she kicked off her sneakers and removed her socks and ran bear foot to the living room, found the trap door and made her way down to the forbidden place.

She skipped eight steps and landed flat on the ground. Her head quickly turned to the equipment she had painted earlier and attached each one on her knees and elbows and set the helmet on her head. The designs out it were red pointy striped that resembled as fangs.

The anxious kitten walked up to the table where the 'Swat Board' was together with the goggles Jake had invented. She picked up the board that seemed to be heavier than a regular one and faced it to where the cyclotrons path way out of the hangar. She put the goggles over her mask that made her surroundings even complicated and darker. She slipped her bare feet into the metal rings where they were suppose to be situated. To her surprise it automatically locked and felt like she was cemented to it.

"Sweet." She commented and felt as of she and the board were 'one'. There was a problem though. Kit couldn't get it to start since it had no key or anything. Then she remembered Jake I mean Razor's instructions.

"Activate Swat Board!" she gave the magic commands and the vehicle came alive and before she knew it the jet engines attached in the back brought her and her partner dashing out of the hangar with full force and speed…

I had fun writing this chap. Thanx again for lending your eyes and time to read this…I fink I'm gonna need some more coffee…Zzzzzzz. Don't forget the reviews peeps…night…Zzzzzzz!


	12. Chase scenario

Ey peeps sorry I was taking my time in this chap cause I really had a fun time writing every single bit of it…hope you enjoy…

Etherweil: thanx again for the review dude! Suspense and hypocrite…whoahahaha…you'll be surprise in this fic since I finally came to my senses to write a longer one…I couldn't stop writing and editing this…hope you enjoy this…it's the second to the last chap or maybe third…iono. Please update your fic too dude!

The streets in Mega Kat City were stuck in heavy traffic due to the menace Dark Kat had caused. It seemed to take hours for them to even move an inch since the joint was bumper to bumper. Just then, the sound of jet engines surrounded the place but wasn't really as loud as usual.

It couldn't be? Was it the turbokat? All the katizens rolled down there windows and heads were faced up the sky…unfortunately nothing took place there. Then that's when they realized it was coming from land not air. They looked behind and saw an incoming vehicle running at the speed of a race car through the pedestrian lanes and nobody could tell who the heck was riding it. The only thing visible was the familiar red, blue, black colors. Who was this strange kat and what was it doing?

Kit I mean Fang had never rode on something as fast and swift as the Swat Board. Her bloody red hair had been flying in front of her face a few times and couldn't see where she was going. She was making her way to the crime scene in City Hall even though she had no idea where it was located.

Then she remembered Razor talking about a locater that was designed and built in the goggles she was wearing. She noticed there were buttons on the sides and pressed one of them. Her vision turned red with a target view or however you call it.

"Fire me to City Hall." She requested. To her surprise, two missiles were launched from the board and were sent flying to that direction. Kit then realized she set her goggles on missile mode. The kitten followed after the missiles as fast as the board could take her and hope it wasn't too late.

Commander Feral was investigating the Mayor's office searching for clues or evidences, whatever his paws could grab hold off. Just then his niece' voice was heard through his radio.

"Uncle, retreat back to chopper! Incoming missiles on its way to the building!" she called from outside where the chopper was on stand by.

Feral stuck his head out the broken window and saw two familiar but smaller missiles heading his way. He signaled Felina to bring the chopper closer and hopped into it just before the explosives touched the building causing another fire explosion.

Fang had arrived too late and saw the destruction she had caused and she knew she was in deep trouble. Before she knew it, all the Enforcer's eyes were on the mysterious Swat Kat with their blasters pointed at her and she was forced to bring her paws up.

Felina landed the chopper to safety and she and her Uncle joined the other troops to see who was responsible for the unexpected explosion. They couldn't believe what their eyes just saw. A pre-teen kitten wearing the familiar swat suit. Was it Halloween or something?

"I demand to know who sent you here?" Feral questioned the masked kitten.

"N-n-no one sir…" she replied with an I-am-so-dead look.

"You must be one of Dark Kats lackeys?" he accused.

"No it's not you think it is…" she tried to explain.

"You better give me a good explanation why I shouldn't arrest you." He brought out his hand cuffs and his blaster.

"It was an accident, I swear…I didn't mean too!" she gulped.

"Then how do you explain this?" he pointed to the burning building.

"Look Commander, I know this may sound crazy but I was just on my way to rescue the Swat Kats and…"

"So you're one of them, eh." He brought up an eyebrow.

"Pretty obvious don't you think." She smirked.

"And why would I believe you?" he gave her a suspicious look.

"Because I'm on the good side and I'm here to kick Dark Crud's butt!" she couldn't take it anymore.

"No matter, were taking you to Enforcer Headquarters."

Fang knew this was just wasting and delaying her time and felt so stupid she wished she was dead. She had to do something and quick. "Hey look it's Cat Women!" she pointed in front of her and everyone turned around to see if it was true but were tricked when they saw that the Swat Kat had escaped.

"What are you idiots waiting for, shoot her down!" Feral couldn't believe he fell for and was boiling in anger.

He let Felina take the jets and lead them to the chase while Feral took his chopper and followed after.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Meanwhile…

"T-bone wake up." Callie's voice was heard.

"Where the heck am I?" he finally opened his and found himself pinned on the wall with his feet and arms locked into metal rings. He looked around him and saw Callie beside him while Razor and Mayor Manx were still unconscious.

"Buddy wake up." He called his partner. The sure shot finally opened his eyes and realized where they were.

"Where are we T-bone?" he studied the place they were in. In front of them was a big screen featuring the news.

The three of them finally woke up the Mayor who was still shaking in fear. "Get me out of here!" he screamed.

"Oh pipe down will ya." The Deputy rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, as soon as Razor figures out a plan we'll be outta here for good." T-bone looked at his partner.

"Were actually useless without our glovatrixes. He sighed and saw them lying on a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Don't tell you ran out of ideas sure shot." T-bone guessed.

"The only thing that can save us now is a miracle." Was all Razor could say.

"Miracles, who believes in miracles." T-bone grumbled.

The cowardly Mayor had been staring at the big screen for a while. "Oh not my Ceety Hall!" he cried.

The rest also faced the screen and observed what was happening and waited for the face of the famous reporter to appear.

"News Flash from Kats Eye News, Ann Gora here again, A mysterious masked she-kitten was accused for launching two explosives directly at the Mayor's Office."

"What?" the four hostages grew with wonder.

"Let's get back to the chase shall we." They hopped in the Kats Eye Chopper and got a good glimpse of the chase scenario that was happening between the Enforcers and a masked kitten on a skate board that was running about 300km per hour (is that right…er)

Johnny set the camera on zoom and got a closer view of the getaway kitten. "Who the heck is she?" the camera man gasped.

sososososososososososososososososososososososososososososossososososo

T-bone and Razor gave each other open mouths. "Holy crud!"

"It…it can't be!" T-bone said shocked. He couldn't believe his younger sister had the guts to get her tail chased on the…

"Swat Board! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!" Razor freaked.

"You know her?" Callie was surprised.

"Know her I…" T-bone paused. "I never saw her in my life before."

"T-bone!" Razor snapped.

"Wait is she one of you?" Callie had the right to ask.

The Swat Kats had a hard time answering this. "Uh…well…you see…Ms. Briggs…she isn't exactly…"

"Who cares! She just blew up my office!" the Mayor interrupted.

"Boy she is so dead Razor, so dead!" T-bone gritted his teeth.

"So you do know her." Callie grinned.

"Hehe she happens T-bone's lil sis, would you believe." Razor explained.

"Yeah…sure and I'm the candyman." T-bone rolled his eyes.

"The mysterious young she-kat has been claimed that the explosion it City Hall was an accident and said, she was on her way to rescue the Swat Kats together with The Mayor and Deputy although Commander Feral had some doubts about this." Ann gave in the reports from one of the Enforcers.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"See Mayor it was all an accident." Razor rephrased.

"I…I certainly...hope…s-s-so." He finally calmed down.

"I can't believe you're sister is actually rescuing us T-bone." The deputy forced a smile at him.

T-bone returned to her with his winning smile. "I'm just worried how the heck is she going to be dealing with the Enforcer's especially Feral who's after that tail of hers." he sighed.

Sososososososososososososososososososososossosososososososoososososos

Fang had been running for her dear life or should I say skating for her dear life. She noticed that the board was getting faster and harder to control but she had to keep moving on try to loose the Enforcer squadron who was right above her. "Good thing Feral's not as pissed as I thought." she took deep breaths.

All of a sudden the Commander's voice was talking to her from the board itself. "Give it up runt…" he hissed.

Fang then realized there was a radio built in the board too. "How bout some other time dude and by the way, the names fang." She replied.

"If you don't heed my words, my squadron will have to do all it takes to bring you down." His voice was serious.

"Pity, like those guys can do anything." She cussed.

Fang was really getting on his nerves. "This is the last warning!" and boy did he mean it.

"Give me you're best shot." She smirked.

"You asked for it runt, one…two…three..FIRE!" he commanded the whole force.

Layers and bullets were flying and aiming for her but they just weren't as fast as the board which happened to be breaking a new speed record. Fang couldn't see where she was going since the board was at the speed of a rocket and more hair was flying all over her face. "I just wish Razor was here to tell how to use this thing!" she screamed for her life.

sosososossosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososo

"Nobody messes with my sister Feral…except me!" T-bone gathered all his strength to break himself free but failed.

Razor could already see that his friend did really care about her. He was very proud to have the built the board himself and was even more proud of the person riding in it but still he disappointed with Kit for breaking the rules.

"Is there any way you can get in contact with her?" Callie asked.

"I told you were pretty much useless without our glovatrix…unless…" Razor paused and another idea occurred to his brain.

"Unless what?" she repeated.

"If it's one of those crazy ideas of yours, I'm in." T-bone finally lighted up.

"Actually the crazy idea of mine is referring to…I mean you're sister." He smirked.

"What use does the squirt got anyway when's she being attack by the Enforcers." He brought up an eyebrow.

"We'll have to bring her here." The genius smiled.

"How?" all eyes were on him.

"Good thing I was able to give her a communicator." He looked at the ring he had on one of fingers.

"I get it, you're going to direct her to where are, isn't that right Razor." Callie guessed.

"Problem is, we have no idea where the heck we are?" T-bone studied the place again and more or less they were kept in a building.

"Nice guess there Ms. Briggs but the kid will have to do her best to track us down."

"I'm getting confused. Can you please repeat what you just said." The Mayor had a puzzled look on his face.

"I installed a tracking device in the goggles she's wearing and it's programmed to locate where any voice is coming from." Razor explained.

Everyone nodded their heads and let him continue. "I just hope this prototype ring works." He sighed. "Activate communicator."

ssososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Felina, can you tell me where the runt is heading? Do you copy?" Feral radioed her.

"Uncle, she's heading straight towards Mega Kat City Bay…over." She watched the Swat Kat from below the jet she was piloting.

"Good, there's no way she can get through water. Tell the squadron to hold their fire and surround the bay for her capture. Do you copy Felina?" he ordered.

"Rodger Uncle." She understood but was still worrying about the katnap of the Swat Kats and the Mayor and Deputy. Maybe the kitten was right. Maybe she was really on her way to rescue them but how she could she convince her Uncle. "Attention all air force units, hold back your fire and surround the bay! I repeat hold back your fire and surround the bay!" she radioed all the pilots.

Fang noticed that the choppers and jets had stopped their shooting and were forming a circle around the place. That's when she had realized she was heading towards the bay. She didn't know what to do next and thought she was in for it when suddenly a voice came from here ring.

"Hey kiddo!" it spoke.

"Aaaahhh!" she shrieked.

"Relax kid, it's me Razor." He identified himself

"Razor? Dude you're still alive! Where the heck are you anyway?" she rejoiced.

"That's one problem were dealing with now. You're the only one who can locate us." He replied.

"How?" she was eager to know.

"Ok listen here kid, you're going to have to water ski and get pass those Enforcers." He started.

"You want me to…hey what's up with calling me a kid." She got annoyed.

"Hey I need a alias from you or do you want me to blow you're cover." He teased.

"Alias…as in a codename?" she wasn't sure.

"Duh!" she overheard her brother's voice.

"Ok then call me Fang." She smirked.

"Fang I want you to put the board on ski mode and get into the water." He instructed.

"Then what?" she understood and saw a ramp on her way.

"I want you to release the grappling hook from your glovatrix and aim for one of the speeding boats."

"Hey isn't that my glovatrix you got there squirt?" T-bone asked.

"Not to mention she has my mask." Razor added.

"Wait a minute, how can see me?" Fang was curious.

"Duh you're on live national news!" T-bone told her.

"I am, cool…I mean that sucks right." She said a little embarrassed.

The ramp was coming closer and the red head was ready for her instructions. "Engage ski mode!" Amazingly to all the viewers eyes, the board she was riding on separated in to two and were in the form of water skis. She then aimed the glovatrix at a speed boat and the grappling hook was attached to the speeding boat.

The forced managed to yank her up the ramp and land in the waters with a huge splash that got her all wet and out of balance. After a while, the surfer finally got the hang of it and happened to be enjoying what she was doing.

Commander Feral had to order Felina to let lead the jets and follow after the surfing kitten and continue to shoot her down. Felina on the other hand was quite glad that Fang made it past them…but she still had to obey her Uncle's orders.

sososososososososososososossososoosososososososososososososososososos

"I knew he'd so that." Razor cursed.

"Great, nice move you did Razor. Now that she's on water how the heck is she gonna get her tail here?" T-bone gave his partner a glare.

"One things for sure, if we loose her, were doomed." Callie groaned.

Mayor Manx didn't waste his time and started praying and freaking out more.

"Relax guys, she'll be fine." Razor gulped.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Razor, little help here please!" Fang yelled trying to dodge the bullets and layers that were hitting the water.

"Sorry bout the situation you're in, I just wanted to test the board in water…hehe."

"Well consider it tested!" she cried as a bullet had blasted on the board and created a black spot. "Hey watch it will ya!" she cursed at the jet responsible for that.

"Don't worry, the board is fire proof. Right now I want you to set the skis on surf mode and detach the grappling hook from the speed boat." He instructed again.

"Whatever you say." She trusted his words and somehow separated the hook from the boat and then engaged it on surf mode. The skis merged together into one creating a board and a propeller from the back that made it move faster in the water. Fang was surprise to see how fast it went and even went passed the speed boat she hung from.

"How ya doin?" Razor asked.

"Awesome dude!" she cheered. "What else does this board got?"

"You still hadn't tried the glider and jet pack?" he hesitated.

"Nope…uh what's next for me?"

"Listen Fang, I want you to put you're goggles on tracker mode got it?"

"I'll make sure of that." She pressed one of the buttons on the device and made sure she wasn't on missile and target mode. "Then what?"

"I want you to track my voice by activating it."

"You mean like this, activate tracking device." A map appeared with a green dot in the middle and a compass on upper right side.

"Cool." She said amused.

"Wait there's more."

"Voice detected. Voice located at Peninsula Ruins." It spoke. (I just made up the name of the building).

"Peninsula Ruins? Where the heck is that joint?" she wondered.

"Just follow the arrow in the map."

Then she noticed that an arrow appeared below the map and was facing the opposite direction. "Follow the arrow he said." She turned the surf board and dashed passed the jets and choppers at a very high speed.

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Bingo!" Razor scored. "She's on her way!"

"Buddy I just wish I could give you a noogie right now." T-bone smiled at his friend.

"Razor, I don't know what to say." Callie blushed.

"Thank heavens were being saved!" Mayor Man rejoiced.

"Don't just thank me, thank Fang. Without her there is no way we'd be found."

"Thanks Fang!" they all cried.

"Anytime dudes." Her voice came from Razor's ring.

Razor felt someone or something jerking unto his ring finger and found one of Dark Kats lackeys pulling off and ring and crawling its way down. "Damn you!" he cursed.

The door of the room opened and a tall seven foot tall purple kat with a hideous face stepped in boiling in anger. "You think you can just slip a big one on me you fools!"

"Were not that stupid Dark Crud!" T-bone growled.

"Who were you contacting?" he demanded in a shrill manner.

No one spoke as the creepling came crawling up to him and handed the ring to his master. (Ring master…get it…hehe…nevermind) He examined the small piece of metal that he held in his over grown claw and figured it out.

"Razor come in…where are you?" Fangs voice was heard from the device.

"So, you idiots think you can get get help eh." He crushed the device with his bare claw.

Gasps filled the room together with fear and worry as their only hope was crushed into bits except Razor and T-bone who just answered him with dirty looks.

"You're rescue party is over!" he snapped and glared into the eyes of the Deputy Mayor.

"Lay off me…you over…over grown moron!" she said in disgust.

"Ooh feisty Ms. Briggs but not good enough." He gave an evil chuckle then was face to face with the cowardly Mayor who was still shaking in fear.

"Whhhat d-d-do y-you w-w-ant?" he stammered.

"You know what I want Mayor." The villain smirked.

"Yes of course, y-y-you can h-h-ave ma-ma-ma ceety b-b-but p-p-p-please I b-beg of you d-d-d-don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

"That I clearly accept." he cackled then was turned to his two angry cross arch enemies.

"Who were you contacting?" Dark Kat's claw grabbed hold of Razors long neck.

"Why would we tell you." He tried to endure the pain.

"He's not worth it Dark Crud!" T-bone roared and got his attention.

The purple villain released his grip from the choking Razor and walked up to the fearless Swat Kat. "You think you're so tough eh…Swat Kat." His cold breath blew into his red face.

"What do you want this time and when was the last time you brushed your teeth?" T-bone changed the subject.

"Do I always have to answer this pathetic question? I want to do dominate and rule Mega Kat City and after all these years I finally have you two idiots in my claws and no one can stop me now, not even those useless Enforcers." His creepy eyes faced the big screen and noticed that they were going after what he thought he saw and started laughing.

"This is unbelievable! You called a pathetic kitten to rescue you! I mean of all kats you chose her!" he continued laughing his heart off.

T-bone couldn't take it anymore. "Shut your cruddy mouth and don't you dare dirty talk my sister that way!" again he tried breaking himself free but failed.

"The only way you can free yourself from there is through this." He held a remote in his other claw. They all noticed that there were only two buttons with two colors. One was red and the other was green. "As you could see, the green button is the only way for me to release you but why would I do something like that." He explained.

"What's the red one for?" Callie could sense it wasn't good.

"Oh you mean this button. The reason why I have you locked here is step number one."

"What's that?" Razor groaned.

"With just one press the building you are in now will self-destruct in 60 seconds." He continued with his evil cackle.

"Why did I even bother to ask." Razor rolled his eyes.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Meanwhile Fang was still wondering why her communication with them had flicked off. "Dude, are you still there? Hello? Where are you? Guys?" he kept talking to her ring and waited for a response but still nothing. "This cannot be happening…aah!" she turned her head and a net was shot at her causing her to slow down a little and couldn't really move.

"Good show Felina!" her uncle cheered.

"Great, now can we bring her up?" she grinned.

"No I want you to shoot her down!" he ordered.

"You want me to what? Are you kat litter, I'll kill her!" she refused.

"Do as I say Felina…now before she escapes!" he yelled.

"She's only a kitten, do you know that!" she shouted back.

"What are you waiting for?" he said impatiently.

"I…I can't do it Uncle…I just can't!" the stubborn lieutenant folded her arms.

"Fine I guess I have to do it myself." He locked a target on Fang and released a missile.

"No!" but it was already too late before she could stop him. The missile glided down at the struggling Swat Kat and a wet explosion was seen through out the news and the viewers couldn't believe their eyes.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

"Good heavens!" Mayor Manx cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Callie shrieked.

"It…it can't be happening!" gasped.

T-bone was the only one who kept quiet. His boiling temper and remaining strength had froze and disappeared. His worried heart sank and tears fell from his eyes. He gritted his teeth and decided to say a little prayer and hope for the best. Could it be? It couldn't…his younger sister was…but…no…why…now…was it her time…

"What do we do now buddy?" his friend whispered.

"The only thing we can do now is…hope for a miracle." The older brother continued sobbing and bowed his head in grief and despair.

Cool I'm finally done wif this! Wooohhooo! Happy Holy Week to all! If you have any questions, suggestions or comments pls don't forget your reviews. I've been thinking of changing the title of this fic due to some reason. Thanx for lending all your time to read this…hehe don't forget to review peeps. God bless yoll!


	13. To the rescue

Ello peeps….I am so so sorry I hadn't updated this fic earlier. Its just that I'm kinda in a tight schedule even for summer…view. Thanx for understanding. This may be the last chap of the fic! Finally! Halelluah! Mwuahahahahaha! But I can't promise you guys depending on the ending. Enjoy and don't forget your reviews.

"Ann Gora reporting live in Mega Kat City Bay, at the scene where the Enforcers had seemed to put a stop to this chase scenario…"

Smoke had filled the place making the bay look like a fogged up swamp. Feral ordered the fleet to stand by and keep a watch for any sign of life but nothing was seen but smoke.

The viewers of Mega Kat City were glued to their televisions waiting for something unexpected to happen any second. Finally the smoke cleared up and to everyone's surprise the camera showed nothing in the water. Was it her time? Was it too late? There was no blood or anything, whatsoever.

The Enforcers took off their helmets in respect for what they thought was a death scene except Feral who had his second thoughts as always. The Kats Eye News crew sighed in disappointment and decided to end the story and pack up.

No one had been paying attention to the spot where Fang had been hit earlier. Slowly, bubbles rose to the surface of the water. Waves and ripples began forming and a sound of jet engines was heard from beneath. In the blink of an eye, a young pre-teen kitten wearing the blue, red and black colors flew out of the water and was blasted into the skies.

Ann Gora ordered Johnny to set his camera on the young survivor who's feet was gliding unto a skateboard with jet engines and wings on the sides. (it kinda reminds you of the glider the Green Goblin used in Spider Man the movie. Now you got the picture).

The camera man zoomed closer to the mysterious girl who was wearing a worn-out flight suit and her blonde fur was dripping wet from her bloody red hair to her thick tail. No one could have guessed who the heck she was, for she was wearing tinted goggles under the hidden mask.

Fang couldn't believe she was able to hold her breath that long. I guess those extra diving lessons really paid off. She knew she could have drowned but she was able to recall that the board was water proof even under water and also featured a glider mode which she thought could get her out before she lost control of holding her breath. The impatient kitten hesitated and knew she couldn't waste time and set her goggles on tracker mode.

Fortunately the map and location where it picked up Razor's voice was still there. "Awesome!" she scored. The arrow below the map pointed south and she was able to about face the glider when, Enforcer aircrafts had already filled her surroundings until she was trapped.

"These guys just don't know when to quit do they?" Fang grumbled.

"You are under arrest! Put you're paws in the air and surrender!" Feral used the mega phone for it to be heard loud and clear.

"Dude you tried to kill me!" she yelled it straight to the Commanders face.

"If you don't heed me again I will order the Lieutenant to…" his sentence was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh cough out a fur ball will ya uncle!" Felina's voice butted in.

The other Enforcers were shocked to hear what they just heard and couldn't stop giggling.

"What did you say?" Feral growled.

"Not to sound rude or anything but I'm sick and tired hearing you ordering me around like I'm some little girl!" she spilled it out.

"At least someone here understands how I feel." Fang rolled her eyes.

"Shut you're mouth!" Feral snapped. "You do not talk like that in front of your Uncle, do you hear me Felina!"

"Loud and clear Mr. bossy butt." She mumbled.

"Ouch." Fang bit her lip.

Laughter was heard from the entire squadron and the worst part was it was being recorded live in front of all the viewers of Mega Kat City.

"Have it you're way then Felina! If you're so tired of being bossed around why don't you take over then." He couldn't take the embarrassment any longer.

"That I'll accept Commander." She saluted and giggled. For years, the lieutenant had been planning on getting back at her uncle.

"We'll discuss this later." The grumpy commander ended.

"Look we've been chasing this punk for a long time and I think we should give her a chance to talk." She suggested.

"The names Fang." The swat kat corrected.

"Whatever just tell me you're business, kid." She demanded.

"Do I have to repeat this." She gritted her fangs. "I told you I'm looking for the Swat Kats and the Mayor, and the Deputy Mayor and Dark Kat."

"Well so are we, problem is none of us have no idea where they're located." She sighed.

"No problemo dude, according to this locater Razor invented they're in the Peninsula Ruins." She recalled the place.

"Peninsula Ruins…hmm that's not far from here?" the Lieutenant retraced the building that had been abandoned for years.

"You're sure cause if you play another one us, will have to arrest you." Feral sounded serious.

"Positive." Fang reassured.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Before all that…

Dark Kat turned off the big screen and did his evil cold laugh that echoed around the room. "Now that you're pathetic rescuer is eliminated by those blasted Enforcers, nothing can stop me now!"

"Oh will you just pipe down!" Callie stood up to him and wasn't afraid at all even though her body was rested or locked to the wall together with the others.

"Did you hear what I just said Ms. Briggs…" the humongous purple figure walked up closer to the feisty she-kat and was ready to wring her neck.

"Don't you dare lay a claw on her or else!" Razor roared.

Hearing this made the villain release his grip on the Deputy's neck. "Or else what?" he faced the defenseless Swat Kat.

Before Dark Kat could take a good aim on punching him, saliva flew from a direction and splatted all over his hideous purple face. He about faced and guessed it was none other than T-bone who spat at him.

"Lay off my partner Dark Crud!" T-bone's anger rose again and this time veins appeared on his neck and he looked like he was ready to kill someone. Problem was he was pinned to a wall and no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't break himself free from the iron rings that had locked both his feet and paws.

Dark Kat snapped his finger and at the sound of it, the creeplings climbed up to the two vigilantes and attacked them. T-bone and Razor did all they could to get them off their faces from the scratches and bites. Even the head butts weren't enough. The two did there best to also endure the pain the creeplings were giving them. Callie and Manx couldn't believe the torture they were seeing. All the more, the Mayor shook in fear and fainted.

"Stop it! Please let them go you embezzle!" Callie pleaded till tears dripped down her worried face.

Again Dark Kat snapped his finger and the little pinkish creatures stopped what they were doing and headed back to their master. "You happy now women!" he cackled.

"T-bone…Razor…are you two ok?" she asked the two bleeding victims who's bodies were filled with scratches and bites.

"Yep were fine Ms. Briggs." Razor forced a smile.

"Nothin to it Callie." T-bone bit his lip.

"Aw this is too sweet but I hate to break it up with my dooms day plans." Dark Kat smirked.

"I don't think I wanna hear bout it." T-bone growled.

"Save it for next time Dark Crud." Razor gave him the dirty look.

"There won't be a next time after this building you are in will self-destruct in ten minutes." The mastermind took out the remote and pushed the red button.

"You'll never get away with this!" Callie kicked her shoe off and hit him on the head which made him drop the remote he was holding.

Dark Kat rubbed his forehead and picked up the pink shoe that landed on his head and to his surprise a mini pistol fell out. At the sight of this, an evil smile grew on his face.

"What's with the pistol?" T-bone asked.

"Uh…Feral…gave it to me…for protection…" she explained.

"Did you ever use it?" Razor asked.

"Are you kidding, never used it in my entire life!" she yelled.

Callie had committed a huge mistake and should have used the other shoe but now it was too late when she saw the fire arm pointed at her direction. She could feel her fur rising up and a cold shiver running down her spine. She knew she was in for it.

"You better think before you act next time Ms. Briggs." Dark Kat was ready to release the trigger.

"No!" The Swat Kats couldn't bare to take their last look at the Deputy Mayor who was about to get shot.

"Were too late buddy." Tears formed in Razor's eyes.

T-bone didn't answer him but mumbled something under his breath like a prayer. "You gotta believe in miracles!" he kept repeating it.

"But you said you don't believe…"

All of a sudden the glass window blew up to splinters and some flew directly at the creeplings and Dark Kat who screamed in pain but still he didn't let go off the pistol that was still pointing at Callie. In slow motion he released the trigger but a strong force had flew into the room, hitting him and the impact sent the giant flying to the wall that hit him hard. Nether less he released the trigger.

"Bang!"

Callie shrieked as she heard the piercing sound of the bullet that launched out of the pistol and fortunately hit her in one of the iron rings that held her right arm and to her surprise it was free. She opened her eyes to see that her murderer had been crushed to a wall by none other than…it couldn't be! She couldn't get a word out of her mouth and was just wide eyed staring at the kitten wearing the outfit of the Swat Kats with the matching colors except for a few changed details.

T-bone couldn't believe it too. His younger sister was standing in the room in a mask with goggles this time pulled back on her head like a head band. In her back was the swat board that was used as a jet packed that made her break into the building and she was also responsible for crushing Dark Kat to the wall. His heart lit up and now he believed in miracles.

"Fang you made it!" Razor cheered.

"Squirt…I thought you were…" Chance stuttered.

"Dead, does it look like I'm dead dude." She smirked and looked at the four who were pinned to the wall. Then there was something that caught her eye and made her want to puke. "Is that…is that?" her petite body started shaking.

"What!" they all asked in unison except the Mayor who was still unconscious.

"Blood!" her vision started getting blurry.

"Fang look out!" T-bone tried to get her attention but it was already too late when the creeplings pounced on her.

"Use your glovatrix!" Razor yelled.

Fang was having a hard time struggling with Dark Kats henchmen. She couldn't grab hold of the gadget since they were all over her but she didn't feel like giving up yet. One by one she kicked them out of the way until her arms were free. Using her left paw, she aimed it at the pinkish creatures who starting backing away. "Take this you little pieces of crud!" she pressed a button and a net flew out and gobbled them together.

"Nice aim sis!" her brother's voice was heard.

"No prob." She tried catching her breaths and answered him with a smile.

"Fang listen, this building will explode any second so I want you to…" Razor instructed.

"Grab hold of that remote and press the green button!" Callie finished the instruction.

"You mean that one?" She pointed to the device that was lying on the ground and was about to pick it up when a purple hand grabbed hold of her neck and brought her up in the air.

"So you're the little Swat Kat I've been hearing about." Dark Kat made his grip tighter and watched her loose oxygen.

"Put my sister down Dark Crud!" T-bone demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He walked up to the broken window and was ready to drop the choking kitten down to the streets. He used his other claw to pull out the jetpack skate board and dropped it carelessly on the floor.

"I didn't mean literally." T-bone gritted his teeth.

Fang knew she was losing and she couldn't hold on much longer. She couldn't save herself without the swat board, making her feel so useless and doomed. Slowly darkness was creeping upon her from the lack of oxygen but there was something that lit up her mind. She recalled the event from the day her mother had died because of the one person who was responsible was choking her to death. The determined kitten had practiced her martial arts every single day just for his tail and she didn't want it to go to waste but she still no match for the seven foot tall kat who was about to drop her hundreds of feet below the building which wont really be a pretty good sight. Then she had an idea which she thought was crazy enough to work.

"Any last words?" his cold voice asked.

"Yap the name is fang." She forced her voice out and placed her fangs on his hand and bit it really hard and deep.

Dark Kat was screaming in serious pain, so painful that he was forced to let go of his grip. Fang on the other hand, released her fangs that tasted like blood and in a quick way she slid under his legs (which wasn't a good sight) and then gave him a kick in the you know what.

The more Dark Kat was in pain and his scream was able to wake up the Mayor. Cheers and sighs of relief's were heard from everyone except Mayor Manx who had no idea what was happening.

"You go squirt!" T-bone couldn't stop laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe that's why she got the name Fang." Callie laughed too.

Razor was now in a panicking moment and didn't even care to make his comment. "Fang the remote!" he reminded.

She couldn't answer for she had spitting thick liquid of her mouth. She seriously felt like puking but she had to hurry before the building explodes since she only had a few more seconds left. She finally grabbed hold of the device and pressed the green button.

In a moment the iron rings responded to it and released the prisoners who eventually fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sorry bout that." Fang apologized and helped them stand up to their feet.

"Freedom!" Mayor Manx started jumping for joy.

The two vigilantes ran up to the table and slipped their glovatrixs back on their paw and were ready to get outta here.

"Don't tell me were jumping off this rotten building?" Callie guessed.

"Oh that wont be necessary." Fang smirked and a bunch of Enforcer choppers appeared near the broken window.

"This ain't right." Razor scratched his ears.

"Long story." The red head rolled her eyes.

"Put you're paws in the air and surrender!" came Feral's voice.

Everyone in the building did what he said.

"I was referring to Dark Kat and Swat Kats." He explained.

"Us what did we do Commander!" T-bone denied.

"If it wasn't for Fang here, you Enfrocers wouldn't even be here by now, right Mayor." Callie turned to the confused Mayor.

"Uh…what she said." He quickly answered.

"Hey where's Dark Kat?" Razor suddenly asked and realized that the villain had suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"I'm on it!" Fang ran out the door cause she didn't want him to get away yet.

"You guys go, I'll take care of both of them." T-bone ordered Razor and the others to go save themselves.

"But T-bone…" Razor refused.

"No buts buddy, this is meant for me!" The fearless pilot ran after his sister.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

At the mean time Dark Kat was able to escape to his ship and was ready to make his get away. He found himself in the cockpit and took the pilot seat, clicked a few buttons that made the ship lift from the ground and flew in a high altitude, then it took off.

The Enforcer jets and choppers went after it shooting their missiles at the air craft but they were still no match and the cannons sent them crashing to the ground.

"Those lousy Enforcer's think they can stop me." He cackled and launched more explosives to get them off his tail.

"They can't but I can." A familiar she-kats voice was heard from behind the shadows.

Before he could even turn his head to see the intruder, a kick appeared and hit him hard to the ground. He opened his eyes to see the kitten who had attacked him earlier. "Did you're mother ever tell you it's not polite to hit your elders." He teased.

Hearing this, made Fang build up her rage and was already in her fighting stance and position. "I don't have a mother anymore." She said burning in anger.

"That's too sad to hear." He gave her a punch but she dodge it and answered him with a

front-kick in the face again.

"You ruined my life!" she growled and did a non-stop 45 bullet kick to his stomach and then ended with a turning side kick.

"Uuuf!" the force of it made the purple giant loose his balance and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"It's all you're fault…you killed the one person I really loved and now she's gone!" she said panting.

"Fool I am murderer, why do you think I'm Mega Kats City number one mastermind." he started laughing like a maniac as if he belonged to a mental institute.

"Dude you seriously need to go to a mental hospital." Fang gave him the dirty look and spat on him.

"How dare you disrespect me!" he took out the pistol and pointed it at her.

Fang didn't put her paws up but froze in fear. Dark Kat stood up and brought it closer to her. "I am so busted." She gulped.

"You bet for no one can stop Dark Kat." He gave his evil smile that was very freaky and disturbing to see.

"Hold it right there Dark Crud!" T-bone entered the place with his glovatrix aimed at the villain.

Fang found her chance and did an out-in kick at the gun and sent it flying out of Dark Kat's claw and was ready to attack him again but was stopped by her brother.

"Get behind me squirt before you hurt yourself!" T-bone ordered her.

"I was here first dude!" she answered back.

"Stand back, he's mine!" he roared.

"You think I'm so useless and weak, well think again!" She screamed at him with tears forming in her hidden red eyes.

"You're just a kid and you know that." He tried to calm himself down cause he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"No I'm not!" she bit her lip.

"I've seen enough. You don't have to prove how strong you are, its pathetic." He shouted again.

"Were never gonna get along cause of you!" she shot a finger at him.

T-bone was speechless now. He thought really hard about what she just said. Earlier he had hurt her feelings and hadn't realized that she had just saved his life together with Razor, Callie and Mayor Manx. All he ever cared about was to kick the tail of his arch rival who was responsible for the death of their mother. He knew Kit was still having a hard time getting over it and so was he. He has a responsibility of watching over her since he promised his mom before her last breath. Why was he acting like such a total jerk, leaving his best friend to handle everything, especially her. No wonder he could never get along with her.

"I hate to break up your sibling rivalry but…" Dark Kat pointed the pistol at T-bone who was forced to bring down his glovatrix and back away.

"No don't shoot don't shoot!" Fang pleaded.

"I have finally assassinated Mega Kats City's number one pilot and now is my chance to eliminate the second best one!" he was ready to release another bullet. We have our times don't we and your time is up!"

"Give me you're best shot Dark Crud!" T-bone was ready to take the pain.

"By the way, the name is Dark Kat!" he released the trigger.

"No!" Fang pushed her brother out of the way and was willing to take his place instead.

"No!" T-bone's heart broke into a million of pieces as he watched the bullet hit his younger sister in the arm and fall to the ground with gushes of thick red liquid following after.

"You fool!" Dark Kat cursed.

The hot shot's temper rose to 99 degrees and was angry as ever. He tackled Dark Kat to the ground and punched him as if it were his last fight. All the punching bags he broke was really worthwhile and now he was having the time of his life. Blood flew out of the villain's mouth and he lost a lot of teeth too.

"Please have mercy on me!" he begged.

T-bone ignored his words and continued what he was doing. "This is for my sister!" he let out a left jab on the jaw and made more blood gush out.

"I didn't mean to hurt her I swear!" he cried.

"This is for Mega Kat City!" he threw a right cross at the head.

"And this is for my mother!" he kicked him in the stomach so hard that it sent the criminal flying at the side of the ship creating a huge dent and it finally knocked him out.

T-bone took deep breaths and stared at the work he had done with his arch nemesis. The one who got him kicked out of the city's top force, the one who had ruined his and Razor's reputation, the one who had been dreaming of having the city in his claws for good but it never seemed to work and last but not the least, the one who murdered his mother, the she-kat who had raised him since his birth.

He was also the one who was responsible for almost killing him…but wait a minute…! He lost no patience and ran to his sister's side who was dying at the moment. He carefully picked up her petite body and rested it on his chest. Fortunately she was still breathing and had found out the bullet went through her right shoulder that kept on gushing out blood.

"Kit listen to me!" he shook her.

There was no answer except slight breaths coming out of her mouth.

This made T-bone freak out some more. "I'm so sorry! I've been such a bad brother!" tears streamed down from his worried eyes.

It couldn't be happening…it just couldn't! He was afraid to lose another part of his family. Why didn't he get shot instead? Why did she had to guts and go push him out of the way and take his place? Why was this happening? Deep, deep inside he really loved and never meant to hurt her feelings and all. He felt so stupid for treating her like with hate and disrespect ever since she was born. He regretted everything single thing he committed. He promised his mother before she died to watch over her, to raise her, to take care of her and look where things ended up.

He started blaming himself and thought he was such a jerk. What had he done! Oh how could he feel so irresponsible for his actions? He hugged the dying kitten closer and wished that he had gotten along with her earlier.

"Please don't go! It should have been me who got shot but why you!" he cried out the top of his lungs and watched as she was losing more blood and oxygen.

After a moment of silence something happened. "Chance…is…is that you?" words were trembling out of her mouth but her eyes were still shut.

"Yes, yes it is squirt…I, I mean Kit!" his eyes lit up. "Everythings gonna be alright…now that you're with your big brother." It seemed so familiar to him. He imagined her as his mom and tried to recall what happened the night she died in his arms.

Finally her red weak eyes opened and found herself face to face with who she thought was holding her. Although she was having a harder time trying to speak. "B-b-b-b…." she stuttered.

"What?" T-bone was afraid it was important.

"B-b-behind…y-y-y-you." She forced it all out.

T-bone turned his head and a punch went straight to his face making him drop Fang to the bloody floor and it almost made him lose his conscience. "Oh crud!" he tried to endure the pain.

"It's time you face the consequences Swat Kat!" the shrill laugh of the villain was heard.

"What consequences?" T-bone's vision was still blurry.

"This ship will self-destruct in a few seconds!" a button was heard and then he ran out of sight before the swat kat was able to have a clear sight of everything.

"You have activated self-destruction of the air craft in 30 seconds…starting now." The entire air craft spoke.

"I've gotta get us outta here!" he looked for an opening but Dark Kat had locked the door as he left so they wouldn't escape.

To his surprise the sound of familiar jet engines were heard from outside. T-bone ran up to the pilot seat and saw the turbokat with Razor inside. He gave him a hand signal and the gunner nodded his head.

The pilot picked up Fang and stood away from the cockpit as much as possible and waited for Razor to launched a missile to the ship that created an opening for their escape. "Bingo!" they both cheered.

Ten seconds remained and time was running out fast. Razor brought the jet closer to the opening and opened up the sliding glass. "It's about time you guys!" Razor called them up and was surprise to see the condition of Fang.

T-bone picked up his dying sister who was really covered in blood and hopped into the pilots seat. He didn't mind having her body rest on his and quickly brought the jet on full blast and flew it out of the way right just in time Dark Kats ship exploded to bits. And some of the debris had hit the tail of the turbokat making it lose its power.

"Oh crud!" Razor cursed.

"We gotta get to the nearest hospital!" the pilot yelled.

"Mega Kat City Memorial Hospital it is." He suggested and watched as his partner brought the jet on full blast until they found a place to land the turbokat in front of the hospital.

"Open the damn thing!" T-bone roared.

Razor kept quiet and did as he was told. T-bone carried Fang on his arms and jumped out of the air craft and ran inside the hospital like there was no tomorrow.

All the doctors, nurses, visitors and patients were surprised and shocked to see a Swat Kat carrying a bleeding kitten in his bloody muscular striped arms.

"What are you idiots waiting for!" he roared.

Immediately the nurses ran and took out a stretcher and carefully rested the dying kitten on it and rushed it straight to the ICU. T-bone ran after it and made sure they were doing it with caution.

Razor, Commander Feral, Felina, Callie, Mayor Manx, Ann Gora and Johnny entered the place and followed after them until they arrived to the ICU.

"I'm sorry everyone but you aren't allowed to see her." The doctors explained.

"What you mean I'm not allowed!" T-bone walked up to the male doctor and lifted him by the collar.

"T-bone calm down!" Razor pushed his angry partner away from the poor doctor.

"Were very sorry about this." Callie apologized.

The nurses started whispering and pointing at the two masked vigilantes. "I'm afraid you two need to treated." One of them said.

"Forget it, I'm not leaving this cruddy place till I see my sister!" T-bone refused.

"Same here miss." Razor joined in.

"Perhaps you should be patient and listen to the doctor…er Dr. Cymric." Feral read the name tag of the doctor.

"Will do our best to treat the young kat. Please do tell us what happened." Dr. Cymric was afraid to go near T-bone.

"She was shot doctor." He explained with tears.

"There, there buddy she'll be fine." Razor gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder.

"She better be…" he continued choking in tears.

"T-bone I'm really sorry." Felina couldn't help but give him a hug which made Feral a little uncomfortable.

"I guess this isn't a good time for us to record." Johnny put the camera.

Ann put her mic down and didn't answer him.

Everyone glared at the Mayor who wasn't really paying attention. "What did I do?"

Finally! It took me 3 days to write this. I think it's the longest fic I have ever written in my entire life…I'm not really sure. Yes this isn't the last chap. I'm going to a four day camp so I wont be able to write the last and final one. I hope you guys enjoyed…maybe you felt kinda bad. Thanx for lending your eyes peeps. Don't forget the reviews…I love reviews. God bless yoll!


End file.
